


War on Animagi

by Daisy_T_Alba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Animagus, Animagus Harry Potter, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fifth Year, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Video Game: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 39,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_T_Alba/pseuds/Daisy_T_Alba
Summary: Animalistic romance, fatherly abuse, and death on school grounds; Delilah Tytonidae is caught in a war within herself when her father, who works for the International Regulations of Unregistered Animagi, threatens her into going after unregistered Hogwarts student Talbott Winger. Unfortunately, things get complicated when you fall in love with the criminal you're supposed to capture.
Relationships: Barnaby Lee/Charlie Weasley, Ben Copper (Hogwarts Mystery)/Original Character(s), Penny Haywood/Chiara Lobosca, Talbott Winger/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 11





	1. Master

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue: Moon Child
> 
> Something rusted and metal rattled in the darkness. The air iced over as a multitude of flickering ebony cloaks approached. The giant moon shone like a pearl, however, it provided no comfort amongst the violent suction of depressing air through many shapeless mouths. Below the scabby hands of such fiends lay a sullen teenager who awaited her death.
> 
> Her once energized emerald eyes were now dull and gray with defeat. Dirty blonde hair wrapped around her like lifeless serpents. It was barely noticeable that the curled tips were singed. The skin of her face and hands had lost its once opalescent shimmer, and was now a paler white than the paper upon which her sentence was scribed.. All that remained of the image of her former self was the vague heart-shape of her face.
> 
> Every minute that passed was another shred of happiness gone. Every second, another pinch of hope that someone would put her out of her burning misery drifted away. Frost began to develop around her as she muttered to herself. Nobody else would ever hear her, except maybe the cloaked demons floating above her.
> 
> "I should have told him," she murmured. "I should have told him... I should have told him...I should have told..." The girl's eyes closed tightly as if trying to shut out a bright light. She didn't want to see what sucking out her soul looked like. The guilt of the situation was painful enough. How did it come to this? I am so sorry...
> 
> The environment began to fade as the dementors closed in. Darkness swallowed the area. Her eyes were still glued shut, doing her best to block out any potential danger despite her being completely vulnerable. Fight it... Fight it...Darkness still, and then nothingness as her soul began to leave her behind.
> 
> Moments later, a lighter colored haze emerged. Colors darkened, and figures of people became clear. As the images became more crisp, she realized the images were not physically real, but a memory.

**Chapter 1: Master**

"B-But father..." Delilah's voice shook as she spoke. Her hands not much more stable.

"Deli, you're the only one capable besides me. You know this. If I had the time, I would bring him down myself. The International Regulations of Unregistered Animagi department is very demanding. If I don't get something done about that _Griffin_ spotted in Cairo, we're all in trouble," stated Aibek.

"But father, he's only a student! Can you honestly expect students to already be registered? Can't we just ask him to register?" Delilah's eyes glistened as they bore into Aibek's.

"You know what happens when these scums of the earth trot around unregistered! Rishima DIED because of them! Do you have any respect for your mother, Deli?" He seemed to grow taller than he already was and his chest flared out. He grew as as his temper grew.

"A STUDENT is NOT going to-"

A sudden smack hit her across the face. Delilah toppled to the cold ground, her left cheek rosy red. A small cut shown beneath the rosy color where one of Aibek's nails snagged her skin. Her moss-colored eyes moistened. Her already messy, dirty blonde hair sprawled out onto the dusty hardwood floor.

"I am very disappointed in you, Deli," he said calmly. He raised his hand, and Delilah flinched while still on the ground. However, it was to fix his own dark blond hair, much more sleek and well kept than his daughter's. "I hope that, someday, you'll be more honored to avenge your mother. You have done so well in the past with these tasks. Much more capable and willing to listen compared to those other oafs at the Ministry. Hell, I don't see why being underage makes any difference when you're a criminal. A crime is a crime." His obsidian black eyes stabbed her quickly with their gaze before he turned to exit the room. "Your train leaves for Hogwarts on September 6th," He stated coldly. He departed without a sound.

Delilah finally rose back up carefully. The shimmering moonlight shone on her pale face, wet with tears. She inched towards her skinny bed to sit. Before she laid down to kip after the exhausting conversation, she gazed upon the photograph thumbtacked to the dull, gray wall near the cracked window. The picture was of her mother's face shining back at her from the branches of an old oak tree, beaming as bright as the moonlight. Delilah looked a lot like her mother, except her mother's hair was a silvery white blonde, and she was much thinner. The photograph gave her mother motion. Her hair was whipping in the breeze. Rishima's emerald eyes blinked and met those of the daughter she'd given them to, before Delilah flopped onto her bed and weeped.

"I-I'm so sorry, mother... I promise to make you proud. I promise to make things right. And if that means it has to be a student, so be it..."

* * *

"Talbott Winger. That's your target, Deli," stated Aibek as he pointed at the crisp photograph in Delilah's jittery hands. His eyes were emotionless. He towered over his daughter patiently waiting for a response, curious on how she'd react. It was like testing a dog. "Currently his animagus form is unknown, but according to the minimal records we have, it is bird-like. A strange bird has been seen flying out of his old home.

"F-father... Are you sure-"

"That's. Your. Target." Aibek's eyes remained unchanged, however, a subtle smirk emerged.

"Yes, sir..." Delilah was careful not to weep in front of her father this time. She had to remain strong for him. Strong for her deceased mother.

"Father? What happens if I get caught, er, going after this target?" she asked cautiously.

"Simple. You go to Azkaban. And I'll make sure of it. I highly recommend you do this correctly. If you can't capture him, kill him." His smirk faded and his black eyes narrowed.

Delilah didn't dare respond in fear of responding incorrectly. She gulped and nodded. Without a sound, her father left her. Shakingly, she studied the picture again. The photo featured a thin teenage male with milk chocolate skin. His skin looked smooth, despite his pointed cheek bones and strong chin. Garnet red eyes bore into her own, although occasionally looking side to side as if to make sure someone wasn't spying on him. His hair was spikey, yet finger brushed back. It barely flickered in the wind. The top half was chestnut brown, and blended into a caramel tone towards the back and sides. Black and electric blue robes draped him. _Must be a Ravenclaw._ His surroundings were nothing out of the ordinary considering it was a simple school photo. However, there was a gray tower in the background with some owls flying around it. None of which looked like barn owls.

Delilah stuffed the picture of Talbott in her back jean pocket. For some unknown reason, her face felt a bit warm, but she ignored the sensation. Maybe it was due to her thick sweater. Her sweater was a pale blue and pastel pink turtleneck with alternating blue or pink puffskeins in the stripes... She brushed it off.

Generic music began ringing downstairs. It was the bland tune of the doorbell. They were expecting a visit from Albus Dumbledore, the Hogwarts Headmaster, with the Sorting Hat that morning. Sorting into your Hogwarts House was only done at Feast with the first years. Since she was going to be 5th, she would need to be sorted beforehand. Being a transfer student was irritating, but nothing she couldn't handle. Thankfully, even though it was known that Dumbledore was a skilled Legilimens (ability to access another person's thoughts), her family's innate talent with Occlumency (closing off one's mind) would keep any errant thoughts about their plan from reaching the mind of the headmaster. It was also rumored that the Sorting Hat itself could read minds in a way, and Delilah intended to close her mind for as long as this whole process took. Otherwise, the entire plan would be been demolished before it even began. Being pure blooded has its perks.

Delilah skipped stairs on her way down to meet the headmaster. Her father had already granted him entrance and was showing respect with a courtly bow.  
"Very, very pleased to meet you, Sir", Aibek began. "Make yourself at home. It is not much. Considering we find ourselves traveling often, it gets the job done. Hope you do not mind. Would you like any tea-"

Dumbledore cut him off with a quietly raised palm. Nobody had ever cut off her father like that before. Delilah's widened eyes quickly glanced from Dumbledore to her father. Aibek seemed so submissive that he didn't even flinch at the interruption. It was quite the show.

"Tea would be lovely, thank you," Dumbledore replied. His long, white beard nearly dragged on the floor. He definitely didn't hide the fact that he was a wizard, for he wore bright purple and green robes, with a pointed hat to match. Behind his half moon spectacles were baby blue eyes, aged with experience. In his hand, he carried the most raggedy witch hat Delilah has ever seen. It looked more like a clump of black crusty fabric than a hat. She was praying she didn't have to wear that thing long. Apparently, a student has to wear the hat in order for it to sort you. Somewhere beneath all the dust and tears was a mouth that would speak.

Aibek left to make the tea with a pep in his step, his pine green and black robes trailing behind him. Delilah hasn't seen him so delighted since he caught the Thestral animagus roaming London. The fact that such Animagi existed baffled Delilah, especially since you can only see Thestrals if you've witnessed and remembered death. They were terrifying too, being skeletal black horses that only ate meat. It was no trouble for her father, since most civilians couldn't see it anyway. It still felt rewarding to catch such a beast. Perhaps predictably, now that she thought about it, the offending wizard had been a graveyard worker. Seen plenty of death in that profession. Well, now he'd know a darkness much colder than the grave alone.

"Good morning, Miss Delilah," Dumbledore spoke again.

"Hello, Professor. Pleasure to meet you," she replied gratefully. She wasn't used to hearing "Delilah" instead of "Deli". It was nice. "Let me show you to the living room so you can enjoy your tea."

"I'll be delighted to," he replied. He followed Delilah as her messy dirty blonde hair danced behind her. The two sat down in opposite seats, Dumbledore in the amber armchair and Delilah on the matching couch. Embarrassing colors for furniture, but it was cheap during endless moving. He seemed to not notice, or he was extremely polite about it.

"So, as you know, we are here to get you sorted into your respective House before the school year starts," Dumbledore began. "I don't want to assume, but have you heard about our four Houses and what they represent?"

"Oh yes, " she replied. "I have done endless research on them. My favorite is Ravenclaw, which isn't too surprising considering I love learning. I'm pretty creative too. Although Slytherin is intriguing as well being both creative and ambitious... And don't forget Hufflepuff's devotion to hard work! Gryffindor... Am I brave? Considering all my traveling and the different schools I've attended, I guess I have had no choice but to be brave. Eagle, serpent, badger, and lion... Tough choice."

Her mind began swimming with possibilities before her father interrupted her thoughts with the tea.

"Thank you, thank you, " Dumbledore said to Aibek as he handed him the hot tea. Aibek glided around the coffee table and surprisingly gave Delilah some tea as well. She would take advantage of this kindness while she had the chance.

"I see you have done exceptional research. Well done," Dumbledore started. "Thankfully, the choice is with the Sorting Hat, so you won't have to choose."

He placed the raggedy old hat on the coffee table, sipped his tea, and continued on.

"When you are ready, we will sort you."

"A-Alright..." Delilah reached for the hat when he father stopped her.

"My dearest daughter, let me place it on your head. It should be someone else after all. Normally, it is Professor McGonagall placing it on the first year's heads. You aren't the only one who loves learning."

"It isn't required, Aibek, but it is true that Professor McGonagall normally does the honors. If you feel so obliged, place the hat."

Aibek reached for the Sorting Hat and held it by the saggy tip. As he was about to place it on Delilah's wild hair, the Sorting Hat formed a mouth and screamed, "Ravenclaw!" before it even touched her.

"Wow, it didn't even touch me! I mean- Yay Ravenclaw!" Delilah's eyes were beaming. The Sorting Hat, however, was not done. In her father's hand, it broke out into a song:

_"Though scales and fur may call you friend_

_It's feathers that will be your end_

_An eagle's wings surround your head_

_Like the witch Rowena who sewed my threads_

_Though you cloud your mind, it is astute_

_And in Ravenclaw you'll find your truth!"_

The hat silenced. Aibek placed the hat back onto the table without another word.

"Congratulations, congratulations. Ravenclaw will be a fine House for you," Dumbledore beamed. "I'm assuming you already have your school supplies?"

"I do. I like to be prepared." She had everything excluding a pet. Delilah knew that looking over a pet as well would complicate her main mission.

"Very well. I must be off. Lots of errands before the new year." Dumbledore rose, picking up the Sorting Hat. He gave a bow that exactly mirrored the one her father had given him earlier.. "Thank you for the tea. It was a pleasure meeting you, Miss Delilah."

"Same to you," Delilah replied gratefully. She led him towards the door before he exited. Aibek, however, never once moved or said goodbye.

"Ravenclaw, eh?" he began. "I thought it likely you would be sorted into Slytherin, given your ambition and the cunning you will apply to this task."

"Father, this is actually great news! Talbott Winger is also in Ravenclaw. This means that I'll be able to close in on him quicker. Learn his secrets and habits." She tried to sound as confident as she could.

"Hm, very well. Well done, Deli." He walked over to the window and peered out of it, expressionless." Now I have complete faith that you won't let me down. You have no reason to screw up."

Fear shot through her spine.

* * *

"Bloody hell, is this a joke?!" Aibek was furious and searching frantically for Platform 9 3/4, the platform that would contain the train to Hogwarts at King's Cross Station in London. Delilah was struggling to keep up with his long strides. Like usual, the muggles (non magic folk) around were oblivious to the frenzied witch and wizard.

"Father, wait! I think I remember reading something about the platform. Please, slow down! Listen to me!"

After getting nowhere by ignoring his daughter, he finally turned to her without a word, coming to a complete stop. He raised an eyebrow.

"We have to go back to platforms 9 and 10. I know it wasn't there, but I think I remember that it's in _between_ them somehow. It might be concealed to keep the... _others_ out," she said carefully to not draw suspicion from the muggles.

"In between, eh?" He studied her eyes only for a moment before taking off again without warning. Delilah dragged her school supplies clumsily. Quickly, they reached platforms 9 and 10. They exchanged looks of concern, as they stared at a blank barrier. Finally, the answer they've been waiting for arrived. A blonde haired, blue eyed witch about Delilah's age caught her eye. She was too pretty for her own good, as if she were part veela. Braided pigtails rested in front of her shoulders on her beige jacket. Only this girl could make that jacket look so good with her jean skirt and black tights. The witch gave Delilah a wink before running straight into the barrier, luggage and all. Delilah almost gasped before she witnessed the witch not crash miserably, but completely disappear into the solid brick.

"That's it! How could I have not remembered that?" She looked up at her enraged father. To her advantage, she knew that he couldn't lose his temper on her in public eye. Although, he did crouch down to whisper, "I'll see you soon with the target." He disappeared swiftly by apparition, leaving Delilah alone. This lifted her mood, for she preferred solitude.

She dragged her luggage onto the Hogwarts Express after entering the barrier. Keeping the image of the photograph in the front of her mind, her search began. Up and down, left and right, he wasn't anywhere to be found. She was about to give up when she casually bumped into the blonde witch who was stopped in the middle of the aisle.

"My apologies, " Delilah said, smiling. Although, she wasn't sure why she was so happy. She should have been upset that she never found Mr. Winger.

"I see you made it on the train in one piece, " she replied grinning. "You're new. I know because I know _everyone_ at Hogwarts. And you're definitely not a first year. Fourth? Fifth?"

"Fifth, " Delilah said carefully. Was this witch too dangerous to be giving information to? Or useful?

"Penny Haywood. Hufflepuff". She reached out her hand and shook Delilah's before Delilah had a chance to properly extend it.

"Delilah Tytonidae, "she said with a little more confidence. "Ravenclaw."

"Hm. Mind if I call you Lilah? Sounds much prettier with such a pretty face like yours." Her eyes bore into Delilah's as if demanding a prompt answer.

Delilah was blushing. Nobody had ever called her pretty after her mother was murdered, which was when she was 8. "That... would be lovely actually. Thank you. "

"Great. Now we're friends. Since we're friends, I'm inviting you to sit with me and one of my other friends." She grabbed Delilah's hand and skipped until they reached a compartment in the back. When Penny slid the door open, Delilah's heart stopped. There, in the almost empty compartment, sat Talbott Winger.


	2. Friendship

**Chapter 2: Friendship**

Those same garnet eyes from the photo briefly caught Delilah's own emeralds. Was this a trap? Did he and Penny already know her plan? Was it ruined before she even made it to Hogwarts? He didn't look at her long, for his eyes avoided her the rest of the way and disappeared onto his parchment and quill. Delilah's mind swam with uneasiness.

"Talbott, meet Lilah Tytonidae. She is a Ravenclaw like you. She is in our year but clearly transferred from..."

"Ilvermorny. It's Delilah actually, but Lilah is my nickname." Delilah watched Talbott as his quill scribbled words wildly. He seemed to not notice nor care.

"Ooo I heard that's a wonderful school!" Penny quickly pulled Delilah to sit down next to her. They were opposite of Talbott. "What House were you in?"

"Thunderbird. Funny how I ended up in another bird House." Delilah never took her eyes off her target.

"Talbott, don't be rude. Say hello to our new friend. " Penny's sapphire blue eyes glared at Talbott. Was this a trap after all? Or was Penny always this desperate for friends?

"Our?" It was the first time he spoke. His voice was low, but not too low. Just one word made him sound so handsome. Please say more, Delilah thought.

"Yes, OUR." Penny crossed her arms in annoyance. "I will not have you spend ANOTHER year alone doing nothing but getting pooped on by owls and writing poetry! Nobody reads this stuff anyway." She was almost scary when she was annoyed.

"Poetry? I love poetry..." Delilah blushed.

For the first time, he looked up and actually focused on her like a bird to a mouse. . He studied her opal tinted skin, curly hair, and forest green sweater dress. He was about to speak again when Penny cut him off.

"Ugh, that's all you Ravenclaws ever care about is books and writing. There is so much more to life. Friendship. Drinking. Awards. Potions. Dancing. Dating..." She got dreamily lost in thought.

"I'm not really into the chemical makeup of potions, but I love Herbology! Which... is required for potions," Delilah responded excitedly at first, then quickly filtered her enthusiasm into studiousness as she saw the other two students' faces fail to mimic her excitement about Herbology.

"Ugh, you two are birds of a feather. Talbott loves Herbology too..." Penny sighed.

This was her chance.

"Funny that you mention birds... I'm an animagus. Barn owl to be exact. Anyone that knows my family line would know, since it is tradition that we all become barn owls. It's our family crest even. Not sure how considering witches and wizards cannot actually choose their animagus form, but for whatever reason Tytonidae always become barn owls." She watched as Talbott began to shift is if his seat was uncomfortable. Yes, he is definitely hiding something. It was so obvious.

"Wow, really! That's awesome! I wish I could become one, but having a whole mandrake leaf in my mouth for a month sounds repulsive. I'd love to make the potion though! Talbott, wanna become an animagus?" Penny's eyes were shining.

Aha. So she didn't know he was an animagus... Meaning, this couldn't be a trap.

"No thanks." Talbott refused to look at either of them.

"Ugh. You're no fun. Where's the Trolley Lady? She's late." Penny suddenly stormed out of the compartment, leaving Talbott and Delilah awkwardly alone. Normally, this would have been perfect for Delilah, however, some unknown force was stopping her from doing much of anything.

"So... er... What kind of poem are you writing?"

He stopped writing. Thought hard about what he was about to say, if anything. "It's... personal..."

She was surprised he even responded. "Oh, I completely understand. I won't pester you, I promise". She half lied.

"Good. Penny does it enough." Talbott began writing again.

"So uh, how did you and Penny become friends?" Delilah watched him write. If only her eyes were as good as they were in owl form. Whatever he was writing could be clues to his animagus form.

"Just like she just did with you," he replied in a low tone.

"Ah. Kinda forced, eh?"

"I don't have the heart to tell her I'd rather not. I prefer to be left alone. So, I just let her do her thing until she gets bored and goes away. " He paused, took a breath, and looked at Delilah again. "Please don't tell her I said that."

"I promise. " That was the truth. She could really use Penny if she was close with Talbott. She couldn't afford to have them argue.

Their peace was broken by Penny barging back in, sweets almost falling out of her thin arms. Delilah wondered how different these would be from American treats. Her favorites were candy corn cake, hot pepper peeps, and laughing lemon cookies.

"Catch." She tossed a chocolate frog at Talbott before she sat down. He caught it without looking, as if he could just sense it coming. "What would you like, Lilah? She spread the sweets out onto the seat.

"Oh, um. Are you sure?"

"Ha! Of course I'm sure. I'm the nicest witch at Hogwarts after all. Why do you think everyone wants to be my friend? Now pick."

"Thank you..." She grabbed a cauldron cake out of the mix.

"Although, I still can't figure out why my own sister won't speak to me... She would rather hang out with those goth freaks." Penny's face became droopy with gloom. "She's supposed to be just like me. Hufflepuff and all. What if she's not sorted into Hufflepuff? This is her first year after all."

"What's your sister's name?" asked Delilah as neutrally as she could.

"Beatrice. I call her Bea. She won't let me call her that anymore though. All because of some stupid dream she had."

"Oh, what was the dream? It could be important, Penny. " Delilah's interest peaked.

"Apparently, she was stuck in a portrait for an entire school year due to some curse from vaults or something like that. Mentioned a vile criminal teacher and a dragon. I don't know what has gotten into her, but suddenly she wants to avoid me and her school year hasn't even begun. " Penny's eyes became moist and her voice cracked.

"Don't worry, Penny. She'll come around when she sees there's no such thing as cursed vaults. Give her time. I'm sure she'll be in Hufflepuff too. If she isn't, that's also okay. We'll make everything work out." Delilah sincerely smiled at Penny. Penny returned it with gratitude, her eyes drying back up.

Penny finally lightened up after giving Delilah a tight hug. Talbott snickered at the conversation but remained wordless. Family drama was not on his list of interests.

More time had passed munching the delicious treats. Suddenly, Talbott's voice broke the silence.

"Deli?"

Delilah flinched hard at being called that, momentarily choking on her snack. She looked up, eyes watering.

"Talbott, it's LILAH. Not _Deli_. She isn't lunch meat. " Penny folded her arms again in disapproval that he wasn't following her trend.

"You... have a little something..." He pointed at the corner of his own mouth.

"Oh, um..." She was pink with embarrassment. She tried to clean it off with her fingers, but clearly didn't get it. Talbott surprised both Delilah and Penny when he got up from his seat and crouched in front of Delilah. He carefully wiped the chocolate frosting off the corner of her mouth. Her pink face got darker until it was red.

"If this were a typical love story, the train would have hit a bump and you two would be have been forced to kiss." Penny interrupted, rolling her eyes. "Just don't snog in front of me."

Despite his dark skin, he was clearly turning red as well. He quickly shifted back into his seat as if nothing happened. The blush didn't disappear for several moments from either of their faces. Silence filled the dry air.

Finally, Penny ended the silence. For the first time, hearing her voice was much appreciated.

"Looks like we're almost there. I remember those hills we always pass. Especially considering they're the only thing surrounded by light in these bleak nights. Let's get our robes on. Talbott, be a gentleman and turn around," she commanded.

There was no quarrel. Quietly, the trio got their black school robes on. Talbott's and Delilah's had blue and bronze on them. Penny's robe was just yellow and black, although it looked fantastic with her yellow hair. The rest of the ride was calm as well. Talbott continued to write. Penny was looking through her Potions book. Delilah was blasting through different plans in her head on how she was best going to complete her mission all while staring out the window. She wasn't actually paying attention to the outside since it was too dark to see, but she didn't want to draw suspicion by silently plotting.

At last, they arrived. Talbott swiftly left the compartment first without a sound. Penny and Delilah walked together down the train steps and into one of the carriages that pulled itself. She knew they were actually pulled by Thestrals, but unlike her father, she had yet to actually witness a fatality. In the distance, a large and extremely hairy man was calling out to the first years to follow him. Near him, Delilah could see a girl that looked almost identical to Penny, but with shorter hair. The girl followed him. Penny too saw her for a few moments, and looked away with tears in her eyes, but not yet dripping down her face. Delilah quickly offered her a handkerchief before the waterworks happened. Penny took it with great gratitude as if Delilah was just the sweetest thing. Delilah let her keep it, expecting more tears to come during the House sorting.

The night was dark, with a slight chill in the air from the mist that came from the vast greeenish lake near the hairy man. There were numerous little boats, probably for the first years. The Hogwarts castle was across the lake. Right before they moved, another person joined them in the carriage.

"Ah, Rowan. Glad to see you didn't get lost." Penny was grinning, trying to forget her sister.

"Er, lost?" replied the new companion. Her skin tone was identical to Talbott's, while her shoulder length hair was sleek and jet black. She wore large, half rounded glasses.

"Because your glasses always fog up in these conditions. There's a slight mist in case you.. missed it." Penny raised her eyebrows and smirked.

"Ah... I see. Well, maybe I don't see," she replied nervously.

Penny chuckled. "Rowan Khanna, Lilah Tytonidae. Lilah, Rowan," she introduced. "You're both Ravenclaws, so expect to be best friends. Lilah transferred from Ilvermorny. "

"Nice to meet you, Lilah Tytonidae. " Rowan smiled politely, reaching out her hand. "Ilvermorny is a fantastic school. You'll have to tell me all about it sometime. My family actually shipped lumber to a wand maker near Ilvermorny a couple of times. Our farm supplies the highest-quality wood for wands and broomsticks. I don't think I'll ever die until I've made a wand from every wood in this world..."

"Same to you. And thank you. I'd be more than happy to tell you all about it. Also, you can call me Lilah, although Delilah is my birth name." She shook her hand in return.

"Ooo I like that better. Delilah sounds so sophisticated."

Delilah chuckled. "Thank you again. So, are you also 5th year?"

"Oh, yes! Which means we have O. W. Ls this year. I'm going to spend every second in the library. " Most students would be saddened at this news, but Rowan's eyes glistened behind her glasses in excitement over the new excuse to study. This wasn't uncommon for a Ravenclaw. "I know you're new, but you do know what O. W. Ls are, right?"

"Ordinary Wizarding Levels," Delilah stated with pride. "All schools have them, although they sometimes have a different name. Ilvermorny for instance calls them C.R.A.F.T.S or Common Rituals And First Tests of Sorcery." Even though she knew what O. W. Ls were, they completely slipped her mind. How on earth was she going to study while capturing an animagus whose form was unknown?

"Fascinating, just fascinating, " Rowan beamed. Penny was rolling her eyes in boredom.

The wheels of their carriage came to a halt. Carefully, they stepped out in view of the towering castle. It was a little gaudy and over-the-top compared to the sensible architecture of Ilvermorny. However, the many high perches looked perfect for prey watching. Clumps of students were stopped halfway in the door to hand their luggage to a balding man who looked like he woke up from a one hundred year long nap. He didn't look pleasant in the slightest. His red eyed tabby cat didn't lighten the scene. When it was their turn to hand in their things, Delilah started, " Hello, I'm Delilah. I'm new. I'm sorry you're stuck doing this task. You're doing a great job. I hope you have a wonderful night. "

The man's eyes looked up in confusion, as if this were a trick. However, he ignored her, muttering to himself as he jerked the suitcase out of her hand. There was no wand in sight, as if he wasn't allowed to use one. _Or was he a no-maj_ (Non magic human equivalent to the term 'muggle') _?_ With disappointment, Delilah walked on and followed the crowd. When she was out of view, the faintest smile appeared on the man's face.

As they reached the great hall, Delilah's owl-like eyes glistened in awe. The ceiling was an enchanted night sky, as beautiful as the night in her mother's photograph. The pearlescent moon seemed real. She felt that she could just transform into an owl and fly away. Below that were white floating candles. Then, four outstretched elm trestle tables with benches that seated each of the four Houses. At the very back of the Great Hall was a table that was perpendicular to the other four. It was obvious that it was the staff table. It was also clear which table was which, because the returning students all gathered at their respective area wearing the same colored robes.

From left to right of the staff table, there were red and gold Gryffindor, yellow and black Hufflepuff, blue and bronze Ravenclaw, and green and silver Slytherin. Delilah and Rowan split from Penny with a wave to join the rest of the Ravenclaw table.

She led Rowan near Talbott but didn't sit directly next to him. She had to ease into his life slowly so she wouldn't become suspicious. She and Rowan chatted casually until one of the professors, whom she assumed was Professor McGonagall, stood and spoke from in front of the staff table.

"Attention, attention students." She was an elderly witch with a fierce expression. She wore almost all green. Delilah wondered if she led Slytherin House. "We welcome you back to another year at Hogwarts. As usual, we will begin by sorting the first years. First years, when I call your name, come up and sit, " she pointed at the chair in front of the staff table for all to see, "to be sorted into your House. Of course, the Sorting Hat has a new song for us before we begin."

The saggy pile of dark cloth took shape of a hat while alone on the chair. Threads separated into the shape of a mouth. It began to sing:

_"_ _The sun rill rise and friendships form_

_Don't stay locked up in your dorm_

_Together is the way you see_

_In war is not the way to be_

_Competition comes and goes_

_Who will win? No one knows_

_Dance in the light, the moon shall shine_

_Love and happiness divine_

_Questions rise between the lines_

_Truth will reveal the family lines_

_Traditions fall and then reborn_

_It's up to you to break what's sworn_

_Jealously the feathers fight_

_Though pain does not bring delight_

_Blood will mist in the sunlight_

_And in the end the candles light"_

The Sorting Hat ended its song and collapsed on itself. Students looked at each other in concern. Delilah overheard a few whispering students talk about how different that song was compared to previous songs. There was no direct mention of the Houses from the hat. Nobody really understood what it was talking about. Rowan thought long and hard to herself before finally letting it go. Delilah assumed the hat was simply losing its enchanted mind due to old age.

Professor McGonagall called a couple names on her long roll of parchment until she reached, "Beatrice Haywood!" Beatrice looked even more like Penny under the light, with her light blonde hair and sapphire eyes despite the dark eyeshadow. Slowly, that same clump of fabric that once sorted Delilah sat on Beatrice's head. After a small pause, the hat yelled, "Hufflepuff!" She didn't look the least bit pleased. She joined the Hufflepuff table on the opposite end her older sister sat at. Penny clutched her chest in relief that she was at least in the correct House.

More names were called. Agatha Imani who was sorted into Slytherin, Levi O'Sah who became a Gryffindor, a fellow Ravenclaw named Erika Paige, etc. Once the rest of the first years were sorted and seated, Professor McGonagall sat down and Dumbledore rose. His beard reached the ground.

"Welcome, welcome to Hogwarts both to the newcomers and those returning. First, let me introduce your Heads of Houses. We have Professor McGonagall, as you have just met, who leads Gryffindor House." Delilah was surprised. "She is also your Transfiguration professor. Next, we have Professor Snape of Slytherin House." Professor Snape stood very briefly with barely a change in expression. His nose was crooked as if it were broken in the past, eyes were dark with despair, hair was oily and black, and he wore pure black robes. If he was an animagus, he'd surely be a Dementor. "You will find Professor Snape teaching your Potions class, " Dumbledore continued. "Here, we have Professor Flitwick of Ravenclaw House. He is your Charms professor." Professor Flitwick was half goblin, making him shorter than the first years. He had to stand on his chair in order to be viewed by the students. His brown, fancy mustache curled as he smiled. His brown hair parted in the middle. He looked pleasant, and Delilah was thankful that HE was her Head of House and not the other two. "Professor Flitwick is also the dueling champion, so if you need any tips, seek him out." Dumbledore gave a wink. Delilah's insides tickled with excitement. Her own Head of House could assist her on her mission and he would not even know it! "Finally, we have Professor Sprout of Hufflepuff. She will teach your Herbology class. If you need any ingredients for your potions, seek her out." Professor Sprout was a plump and joyful woman. She wore all tan and patchy clothing, including her witch hat. She had a dirty pair of gloves next to her empty plate. Her hair was curly and gray with age.

As Dumbledore rambled on, Delilah's thoughts became clouded. She only took in small portions of his lecture. "... Forbidden Forest...Off limits...New Defense Against the Dark Arts professor..."

Finally, his speech ended. After he sat down, he clapped once and pure magic happened. Right before their eyes, savory food and drink of all kinds appeared on the tables. Delilah reached for the baked sour cream and chive potatoes before anything else. She helped herself to some pumpkin juice as well.

When Feast ended and the students were satisfied, it was time to head for the common rooms. First years followed their prefects. Delilah just had to follow Rowan.

The halls were massive. She was so thankful to have made friends already or she would have indeed, gotten lost before her first class even started. After awkwardly traveling up many cement stairs between crowds of students, they reached a peculiar door with nothing but an eagle knocker. No knob. No keyhole. Nothing else.

"You have to answer a riddle to get in," said Rowan, who was reading Delilah's confused expression like a book. "Hey all, let's see if our new transfer student, Delilah Tytonidae, can answer it!" Rowan's eyes lit with excitement. Only a true Ravenclaw would be excited about such a thing.

Slowly, she reached for the bronze eagle. All eyes were silently on her. Delilah gave it a triple knock. The eagle's pointed beak mouth suddenly came to life.

"We fly when we're together, but fall when we let go. What are we?"

"Easy. Feathers," replied Delilah with a smirk.

The door promptly opened to reveal a marvelous rounded room draped in blue and bronze. The ceiling was dome shaped with a mesmerizing cosmic sky. Brown bookcases filled the space like a library. One of the walls caved in, containing another bookcase and a marble statue of a woman. The room was spacious enough to fly in, whether it be with wings or on a broom. The midnight blue carpet felt soft under her shoes.

"Welcome home," said Rowan while other students piled in.

"This is brilliant!" Delilah was starry eyed.

"Come on, we can explore the common room together tomorrow. We have to be up early for Charms." Rowan began pulling on Delilah's black sleeve as if pulling a toddler out of a toy store.

Delilah's trance was broken not by Rowan's tugging, but by Talbott gliding past her to get to the boy's dormitory. She could just barely catch his attractive scent. Why was it attractive? She didn't know. She was just captivated by it, although she could not describe it.

Once he was out of sight, her mind was made up to follow Rowan to the girl's dormitory downstairs with a sigh. Tomorrow would at least be interesting.


	3. Cornered

**Chapter 3: Cornered**

"Wake up! Wake. UP!" cried an unfamiliar voice.

Delilah's bed was shaking while she struggled to open her eyes. She was finally able to make out an image of a student her age with fiery red hair shaking her bed.

"Sorry for the rude awakening, although at the same time I'm not. I wanted to use dung bombs but Rowan made me promise not to." The red head had deep brown eyes, straight, shoulder length hair, and a large necklace featuring a golden dung bomb. A brown toad sat on her left shoulder. "Tulip Karasu. Also, this is Dennis," she stated pointing to the toad.

"D-Delilah. Delilah Tytonidae. " Delilah wriggled out of her blankets and sat up. "Where's Rowan?"

"She said she had early studying to do, and that she'd meet you in the Great Hall for breakfast. Wanted me to make sure you woke up." She grinned at her toad. "Poor Delilah Tytonidae would be so lost without us, ay Dennis?" She stroked the toad's bumpy skin.

"Um, thank you. But, study for what? We haven't even had our first lesson."

"O. W. Ls of course. Rowan has been studying for them since her first year here. She honestly makes the rest of us Ravenclaws looks psycho. Life isn't about studying in my opinion. It's about fun, and knowing _how_ to make it fun." Tulip's eyes wandered from Delilah to the door. "Anyway, I did my job. I have to meet Tonks. We have important mischief to discuss this year, especially with O. W. Ls coming up. It's gonna be big!" She scurried out of the room.

Delilah got out of bed in a daze about what just happened. Hogwarts students were... _different_ to say the least. She went up the solid stone steps to find one person left in the Common Room. Her heart began to thud noticeably in her chest. Talbott was in one of the midnight blue sofas writing away.

She knew she had to take the opportunity. As causally as she could, she inched over and sat down hoping he wouldn't notice much. Apparently, he didn't even hear her because he jumped, making his quill leap from his hand.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry Talbott!" Delilah quickly got up to grab his quill off the carpet. As she handed it back to him, she realized he was staring up and down at her. Was he... checking her out?

"Deli?"

She flinched again. "Y-yes?"

"What are you wearing?"

"Oh no..." She was still in her silky teal nightgown with lace edges on and around her chest. She forgot to change into her school robes. She ran back downstairs without a second thought, face burning with embarrassment.

As much as she wanted to wait to come back up, she knew that time was her enemy. If she waited, she'd be very hungry during her first class. She hesitated a moment more before creeping back up the stairs. Unfortunately for her, Talbott actually waited for her to come back.

"I-"

"I'm not going to tell anyone. " Talbott cut her off. "Normally, I would have left the room. I heavily dislike company. I dislike all people really. But, I didn't want you assuming I would try to embarrass you." He paused, examining her again. "It was a very pretty gown."

He didn't give Delilah a chance to respond before exiting the common room. Here she was, in complete solitude. For the first time in her life, she didn't like it. _He called it pretty..._ She daydreamed a second longer before leaving for breakfast.

* * *

Delilah scanned the Ravenclaw table before sitting down next to Rowan. There was no sign of Talbott.

"Good morning, Delilah! How'd you sleep? I hope Tulip kept her promise about the dung bomb thing." She scarfed down some syrupy pancakes.

"She did. Although I must be honest that shaking the bed isn't much better..." She grabbed some skim milk and a couple of fried eggs.

"Sorry about that. Tulip will be Tulip," she sighed. "I promise I'll be the one to wake you next time. I could use a study partner anyway. "

Delilah barely nodded in agreement. She was too hungry to think about studying.

After an uneventful breakfast, the girls went off to Charms.

"Good morning, class! I hope you enjoyed your summer. As you all might have noticed, we have a new transfer student here with us today." Everyone turned as Professor Flitwick, who was standing on a stack of at least ten hefty books, was staring directly at Delilah. "Ilvermorny I heard?"

"Yes, that's correct. Delilah Tytonidae from Ilvermorny," she replied shyly.

"Horned Serpent?"

"Thunderbird. "

"Ah, well that would have been my second guess! My dear, would you mind demonstrating your favorite charm? I'm sure the class is curious on what charms other schools teach. We may even make that today's lesson." He gave her a small wink.

"Oh, um, alright..." She very much disliked being put on the spot, but she knew there was no avoiding it. With a flick of her fir wand, she exclaimed, " _Expecto Patronum_!" A glowing, wispy eagle came soaring out of the tip of her wand. It glided above and between students. They were frozen in awe.

"Well done, well DONE Miss Tytonidae!" Flitwick leaped in excitement, almost toppling off his book stack. "As impressive as that was, we will not be learning it today only because it was _too_ impressive. That is a _very_ advanced spell. Thankfully, it won't be on your O. W. Ls. However, round of applause for Miss Tytonidae and that demonstration!"

The class applauded. After the clapping ended, Flitwick carried on with his normal lesson. Delilah, however, was puzzled. _Why an eagle?_ Her patronus had always been a barn owl like herself. _What changed?_

* * *

None of the other professors made a fuss about Delilah to her benefit. They were just typical lessons. Every professor did make note about how fierce their O. W. Ls would be. This made Delilah nervous to an extent, but at least they weren't til the end of the year.

Soon it was lunch time. No sign of Talbott. Then more classes. Then dinner. Still, no Talbott. _Damn, does he eat?_ Delilah and Rowan finished their dinner quite quickly and headed back to their common room to work on homework. The professors definitely didn't skimp out when it came to that. On their way, Penny purposely bumped into them.

"Oh heeeey! How was your first day, Lilah?" She faked a huge smile.

"Oh, it went well enough. Well, Flitwick made me demonstrate in front of the class, but everything else was pretty standard. Hey, have you seen Talbott? He wasn't at breakfast, lunch, or dinner."

"Teehee. Talbott doesn't eat with everyone else, silly. He eats in the owlry," she giggled.

"Um, why?" Delilah wanted to say "Ew, why?" but she figured she'd be insulting herself and her entire family line.

"He likes his privacy. I don't know. I prefer to eat with lots of people. Maybe he snorts when he eats or something."

Rowan let out a laugh. Penny then started chuckling, which in turn, made Delilah giggle.

"Anyway, how's your sister?" Delilah asked.

This was the wrong question. Penny immediately stopped laughing and started bawling.

"She HATES me, Lilah! She would prefer to hang out with that prefect of yours. I guess she also believes in cursed vaults. Her whole gang is brainwashed," she sobbed.

"Who is our prefect anyway?" Delilah questioned.

"That oddball Ravenclaw girl, Matilda Collins, " Penny replied with a hiccup. "Everyone calls her M.C. though. She hangs out with Ismelda Murk too. Slytherin."

"Oh _that_ girl..." Rowan put her thumb and pointer finger to her chin in thinking pose. "She is always wearing those bizarre muggle outfits and changing her bedsheets every hour to a different pattern. Last year she had a witch hat with a bewitched humming bird flying around it. Total Ravenclaw, but a little extreme in my humble opinion."

"Remember that pink ombre hair? She was more vibrant than Tonks. Haha. Sometimes I feel like her hair randomly changes color depending on the room she's in." Penny was feeling better. "Sorry Lilah, I won't keep you. I appreciate the chat." She skipped away.

Rowan and Delilah giggled one last time before entering their common room. Now that Delilah was aware of her, they saw their prefect wearing the most complex pajama pants. It had stripes, diamonds, and polka dots. They were yellow, green, and pink. On her head was a giant raven hat as if it was their House mascot. Her raincoat had actual bewitched rain in the fabric. Around her neck was a purple and orange scarf. _How did she become a prefect and not Rowan?_

The girls snuck past her and headed for their dormitory. There was no way they were going to be able to do homework without busting a lung. Work they did, and it was finally time for rest. Then, it hit her... _The owlry. He eats in the owlry. I know his schedule. I can corner him._

The next morning was much more pleasant. Delilah woke herself rather than Tulip. She was up even before Rowan. She ran into the common room but still at least bumped into Tulip. Why was she up so early all the time?

"Hello, Delilah Tytonidae. I see you learned your lesson." Dennis was relaxing in her left hand.

"Lesson?"

"That I will wake you up in a miserable way if you don't do it yourself," she smirked. Dennis croaked.

"Ah. That. Well, I can handle myself thanks. I have some things to do, so please excuse me." She tried to escape Tulip but Tulip shifted in front of her.

"Like what?" Her brown eyes focused on her.

"Look, I have someone I have to go... corner. Now move before I make you." This shocked Delilah despite her being the one saying it. She just really wanted to get to Talbott before breakfast ended and before Rowan woke up looking for her.

"Wow, you're just like her." Tulip sighed.

"Like who?"

"Oh... Well, her name was Merula Snyde. She used to go here."

"Well, why doesn't she anymore?" Delilah spoke quickly.

"W-We don't talk about that..." Tears started to form in her eyes.

"I'm sorry..." Delilah finally stopped trying to get through. Her emeralds meeting Tulip's browns.

"It's okay. I shouldn't dwell. Anyway, Dennis and I have frog choir practice. I'll catch ya later Delilah Tytonidae." She was off.

Delilah was relieved at the freedom and exited herself. She had an idea of where the owlry was. She was carrying a fake letter just in case any of the teachers questioned her destination.

The only teacher that passed her was Professor Snape whom completely ignored her existence. She couldn't complain. After cutting through the grounds, she finally reached the giant tower in Talbott's school photo. Up the dirty steps she went. It was covered in feathers, bones, and droppings. _What am I doing? I'm registered._ In the blink of an eye she morphed into the most beautiful barn owl. Her brown and white feathers looked glossy in the morning sunlight. Up she flew, until she reached the level he was on.

There he was, as expected. He was sitting on a ledge, eating his breakfast of sausage and waffles. Once or twice he fed one of the owls next to him a sausage. It was a little pygmy owl.

Delilah flew in front of him and landed.

"Hey there little guy, you hungry too?" He tried to give a sausage to her before she transformed right in front of him, wand out. He dropped the sausage in shock.

"Deli?"

"Don't move," she replied fiercely.


	4. Enemy

**Chapter 4: Enemy**

"Deli, seriously. What do you-"

"STOP. CALLING. ME. DELI. I am not your piece of meat to use as bait!" Delilah didn't know where this was coming from. Perhaps it was the years of being manipulated by her father finally reaching the surface. She shifted closer to Talbott, wand aimed at his chest.

"Deli... Er.. Delilah. I'm sorry. I never once thought of it like that. I would never use you as any sort of... bait. Nor do I have any use for such." Stealthily, he grabbed his wand in his pocket but didn't pull it out quite yet.

"Ha. Why else would you be calling me _Deli_?"

"It reminded me of the word 'delicate'." He blushed before finally raising his ebony wand.

"I said don't move!" Her hand was shaking. "Delicate? So you've been calling me weak?!"

"If I call a flower delicate, am I calling it weak?" Talbott replied sternly.

Blushing in return, she yelled, " _Ebublio_!" Giant cerulean bubbles shot out of her wand. Surrounding owls flew away from the chaos that threatened their space just in time.

" _Bombarda_!" he immediately responded. Talbott's spell caused heated sparks of fire to explode her bubbles of captivity. Loose pieces of feather filled the air, clouding their vision.

"Is that how it's going to be?... _Diffindo_!"

" _Protego_!" An invisible wall protected Talbott from being sliced into bits. "Seriously, Deli?! What do you WANT?"

"Your secret. " She grinned. Her beak-like mouth became more serpent- like.

Talbott froze. The hairs on the back of his neck rose, and it wasn't from the chilly air. He knew exactly what she was talking about despite knowing almost nothing about her. Who was this girl?

"H-How much do you know?" His hand became jittery and his fingers tightened around his weapon.

"That SOMEBODY needs to register. " Delilah's robe flickered in the gust of wind.

"As what?" Was she a Death Eater? Was this the end already?

"That I do not know. Some sort of bird though," she snickered. "And I WILL find out."

"And do what? Turn me in?" His knees rattled together both in fear and fury. "

"Something like that. Or kill you. Whichever comes first. Now, FLY! _Depulso_!"

Talbott managed to leap out of the way of the force emanating from her wand. One missed step and he would have slipped off the edge and been forced to save himself. He raced down the steps as if his life depended on it. He could hear Delilah's wings flapping behind him after she transformed again. She was the only owl flying towards him and not away from the scene. Though he was fleeing for his life, some part of Talbott couldn't help but notice and admire how quickly Deli was able to change.

As they reached the bottom, a voice familiar to Talbott but unknown to Delilah called out.

"Wotcher, Talbott! Whatchu running away from the owls for?" The hot pink haired girl's smile practically reached ear to ear. Her hair was spikey and short. Slightly burnt Hufflepuff robes with unidentifiable stains wrapped around her. Talbott crashed into her as he tried to stop himself. Tonks was firm and unmoving as she stopped his momentum, though he thought he saw her musculature change to get bigger as she did.

Delilah, still in owl form, landed on Talbott's shoulder. The inside of her chest was pounding and she could feel Talbott shaking from his own adrenaline beneath her claws. Her feathery face was closer to his than it had ever been. Deep down, a strange part of her desired to nuzzle him and claim later it was just part of the act. However, she refrained.

"Ah, playing hide and seek with them again? Well, I won't prank them if you're busy playing with them. I know what it's like to have a game ruined. Catch ya later!" She punched his shoulder in an oddly friendly way, then ran off. Talbott never even had to say a word to her. This seemed normal to both of them, but Delilah was a bit taken aback.

Delilah's claws released his shoulder as she landed on the grassy ground in front of him. There was a small bit of dew left, which felt cold and wet under her feet. Her transforming made him twitch, hand back on his wand. When she morphed this time, she wasn't armed.

Delilah heard the breakfast chimes from the castle, and realized she'd be missed if she didn't show up for breakfast with Rowan. Glaring at her animagus prey who had escaped her this time, she said, "Well, that was fun, but I better go meet Rowan for breakfast." Delilah breathed quickly both out of nerves and exhaustion.

"Are you _kidding_ me? After all that and you just go to breakfast?!" Talbott hissed.

"Talbott, I'm not done with you. Remember this. I'm going to find out the rest of your secret whether you want me to or not." She flipped her winded hair as she turned to leave.

"Psh. How could I forget? Who the hell are you anyway?" he stammered, hand still on his wand.

"Delilah Tytonidae. I wasn't lying about that part." A voice in her head that was equal parts spite and hope told her to say "your new girlfriend" instead, but thankfully that didn't slip out.

"So, if I look you up, I'll find everything about you?"

"You won't find much. And if you go to any of the professors or even Dumbledore, I have direct contact with the Ministry and I WILL turn you in without knowing your final form. However, the more proof for me, the better." She turned to leave, both impressed with herself but also deeply saddened.

"Deli?"

"Hm?" Delilah looked over her dainty shoulder.

"You are like a flower after all. A god damned thorny rose." He didn't move until Delilah left, knowing that having his back to her was dangerous.

She headed for the Great Hall and met Rowan just in time.

"Delilah! Where have you been? And why do you look like you just flew through a tornado?" Rowan was picking a couple of owl feathers out of Delilah's thick hair. "Were you in the owlry?"

"Yeah, I had to meet Talbott. Nothing special. "

"Oh! Oh my gosh... Delilah, why didn't you _tell_ me you had a date!?"

"Rowan, stop. It wasn't like that at all. It was just... a meet up." Delilah's cheeks warmed back up. Her arm reached her back in a nervous fashion.

"I promise not to tell a soul." She winked and dragged her friend to the table for the story. As they quickly ate breakfast, Delilah had to make up a tale. Rowan wouldn't believe the real one anyway.

* * *

Every week felt like a backwards step for Delilah. Talbott was hiding from her at all costs. He wasn't even in the owlry anymore, or at least not that Delilah could see. The only time she could see him was when he was protected by crowds of people.

"Wave your wand like _this_ , not that. The flick should be short and sweet," instructed Delilah's Charms partner.

"Thanks, Ben. _Deletrius._ " The badly drawn smiley face on Ben's sheet of paper vanished under Delilah's wand.

"Good job! You're a really good witch, Delilah. Your previous schools taught you well." Ben Copper was a strawberry blond short-haired Gryffindor with dark eyes. He excelled at Charms, but was afraid of everything else. At least, he was afraid of everything else according to other people.

"Oh, stop it," she grinned. "So anyway, you hear about the ball that's coming up?"

"The Lacustrine Ball? Yeah, I'm not going, though." He picked up his own wand and made Delilah's owl drawing disappear.

"Why not? I'm sure it'll be fun. I still have to find a date." Her mind swam with dating ideas. She could ask that bulky kid from Care for Magical Creatures. He was always super sweet to her. The red headed Gryffindor is too obsessed with dragons to be worth trying for... Tonks from Herbology seemed nice but also seems too independent for that sort of thing. No, no, no Tulip. Rowan? Nah, she didn't want to make their friendship awkward. Penny was busy running the event. Talbott...

Ben's fingers snapped inches in front of her nose. She was startled back into reality.

"Sorry, was just thinking about different date options."

"I figured. Anyway, I was saying how I'm too scared to ask anyone out, and I'll look like a fool if I go alone." He let out a deep sigh.

"You'll find someone, I promise." Her mind began to fog again before Flitwick's voice broke the conversation.

* * *

The Ravenclaw common room started off busy with eager students that evening. They didn't mess around when it came studying for O. W. Ls, except maybe Tulip who was off doing her own thing. Every few minutes it became emptier and emptier, until finally Delilah got what she was waiting for.

Talbot was writing so much he didn't even notice only he and Delilah were left.

"Talbott?"

He was spooked at first, then irritation took over. "What do you want, Deli?"

She was so used to being called that by him now that it no longer made her flinch. "I-I heard there was a ball coming up... And I-"

"Not only am I not going, but I wouldn't go with you in a million years." His writing continued again. "Go away."

"Look, I just thought maybe we could forget for a night-"

"Go. Away."

"Talb-"

As quick as an eagle catches his prey, he was on his feet with Delilah's collar in his hands. His anger burned into her heart. Ironically, Delilah didn't expect this outcome.

Without a second thought, she scratched his hands to release herself from his tight grasp. He grunted in pain before his face met Delilah's hand. She smacked him so hard that it knocked him off his feet and back into the chair. His parchment and quill fell miserably onto the carpet.

As Delilah climbed onto Talbott to wrap her fair hands around his neck, Rowan interrupted from the girl's dormitory entrance.

"Delilah, are you coming to bed? Oh... Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your alone time!" Rowan let out the strangest giggle before disappearing back down the stairs. Delilah quickly got off of Talbott.

"Alone time?" He gasped for air, feeling his face for bruising.

"Yeah, well, Rowan thinks we're..."

"That we're what?" He raised an eyebrow, now massaging his knuckles that Delilah dug into.

"Look, it's nothing. I'm gonna go," Delilah's voice broke.

"About time." Talbott picked up his things off the ground and slipped past her to his dorm.

Delilah wanted more than anything to hit him one more time before he was no longer visible. "I really hate men."

* * *

Penny had been almost non-existent since the announcement of the Lacustrine Ball. This was her second year running it. Even when Delilah and Penny had class together, she was always preoccupied taking notes about various ideas she came up with rather than chat back. It felt lonely at times, considering Penny was her first friend at Hogwarts. A chance to have a real conversation presented itself after dinner.

"Finally, FINALLY done planning. This is going to be so much fun! Everyone, and I mean EVERYONE, is going to have a grand time! Even Bea will talk to me again." Penny stopped Rowan and Delilah outside the Great Hall. They deliberately made their way towards their dormitories slowly, considering their dormitories were on opposite floors.

"Who are you taking, Lilah?" Penny's grin could almost be her poker face. It was always hard to tell how she was actually feeling or thinking, and what answer she was expecting.

"Nobody. I haven't found anyone yet. I might go alone." She didn't want to be reminded of the tragic rejection she experienced.

"Delilah, really? You aren't taking... you know who?" Rowan elbowed Delilah in the side mid walk, which hurt much more than she intended.

"You Know Who? The dark wizard?!" Penny exaggerated a gasp.

"No no, Delilah has a boyfriend."

Delilah started coughing, both to interrupt them and because her ribs hurt.

"I am not dating _anyone_ Rowan! I told you a million times."

"Okay, I know I've been out of the loop, but LILAH TELL ME! Who?"

"Bloody hell, you two. I already said it is NO ONE. And why am I the only one being interrogated? Who have you guys asked or been asked by?" Delilah stopped and turned to intimidate her friends.

"Sorry, Penny. I won't be going.. Dances... aren't my thing." Rowan looked at Penny with remorse.

Penny's smile finally broke, almost in a twitch. "N-No biggie... I am going with Talbott, so Delilah if you planned to ask him, I recommend finding another date."

Delilah was taken aback. This couldn't be real. Rowan raised her eyebrows in disbelief as well.

"You mean, you already asked him?" _Please say no please say no..._

"I did. He was grateful. He is coming early with me to help setup as well. Said he needed a distraction from something or whatever," replied Penny in the most serious tone she could muster.

This was real. Delilah and Rowan knew it.

"Lilah, are you okay? And Rowan, you don't look so good either."

"I-I'm fine. I just realized that I have a History essay to write. Rowan, let's go." Delilah pulled Rowan by the arm upstairs without another word to Penny. She knew this would make them look odd to Penny, but neither of them cared. Gladness came about her that Rowan thought they were dating. It gave Delilah a good excuse to feel upset without bottling up her heartbreak. Her father would have murdered her if he knew all of this was happening.

"Delilah," Rowan put her arm around her in the girl's dormitory. They were both sitting on Delilah's bed. "I am so sorry. Look, I'm not going either. There isn't a point. I have so much work to do as it is. You can study with me if you want."

Delilah hiccuped. "N-No. I have to go. I know who I am going to ask."

" _Really_? Who then? Please tell me."

A Ravenclaw girl with a starry hijab entered the dormitory. Delilah whispered to Rowan who she planned to take. She didn't want her business out in the open.

"Really? Why?" Rowan's eyes widened, making her glasses almost slip off her face. She adjusted them.

"I have a plan. Just trust me."

"It isn't to make him jealous is it? Because that's petty-"

"Sh. Rowan. Let's get some rest." Delilah gently pushed Rowan off her bed til she got on her feet.

"I swear Delilah, we really should be strategizing a little better. On second thought, I better come with you to make sure you don't make a fool of yourself."


	5. Dating

**Chapter 5: Dating**

"I guess it makes sense that you were close to Talbott, since you're both, uh, in Ravenclaw..." Delilah's potential date was fumbling a piece of treacle toffee. They were sitting together on the edge of a rather large fountain of bird statues attacking snakes in the courtyard.

"It depends on what you mean by _close_. I wanted to get closer to him, but that wasn't how he felt. Either way, I'm disappointed." She snatched a treacle tart out of the bag they were sharing.

"There will be other times to get... close to him."

"Hm? Is that a no then?" Delilah was shocked.

"I never said that. Of course it's a yes. How could I ever turn down someone like you? You're basically perfect in every way. At least, perfect for me." He popped the tart into his mouth.

Delilah's heart was racing. "You know I'm not perfect, hence why I always need your help in class. And... perfect for you?"

"You're the only person that hasn't made me feel weak. I highly respect you, and I am honored to be going to the dance with the pretty transfer student. What comes about after that, well, we'll see." He smiled at her before putting his arm around her. Rowan was spying in the distance at a loss for words.

* * *

Care for Magical Creatures was a great way to get away from all the dating talk and conversations about the ball. At least Delilah thought it would be.

"Hey Deilah, there's a Bowtruckle on your back."

"Ugh, why? We aren't even learning Bowtruckles today." She flailed trying to shake it off her back. It went into her hair.

"I think it wants to use your hair as a nest. It's cute."

"Barnaby... Could you get him off please?"

"It's a girl actually."

"I don't care, get him or her off. Whatever it is!"

"You ought to be a little kinder to them, Delilah." The bulky Slytherin kid with short brown hair named Barnaby coaxed the Bowtruckle out of her hair. Despite looking like he had the strength to take on a Chimaera, he was as gentle as a Puffskein. But, he also had the intelligence of a Flobberworm.

"Thanks... Where is Professor Kettleburn? I mean I know that fairies are hard to round up but he should have had them all by now." She moved her head side to side checking the perimeter. The only thing she found intriguing was Rowan trying to show a Bowtruckle her book as if to teach it something. This deeply offended it considering they live in trees and Rowan was practically showing it a destroyed home. It was clear that Rowan's parents took care of the wildlife infesting their tree farm and not Rowan herself. It scratched her hand and jumped away. Care for Magical Creatures was never Rowan's strong suit.

"Maybe they got his teeth?" Barnaby thought deeply.

"Um, what?" Delilah was concerned.

"I mean, they're fairies. Could they have taken his teeth like tooth fairies do?"

"Barnaby..."

"What?"

"Just stop talking."

"I've GOT them! Sorry about that class. One of the fairies tried pulling my tooth out. Wouldn't be the first time." Professor Kettleburn limped on his peg leg towards the class with a horde of fairies in an iron cage. One of his eyes was covered with cloth and one of his arms was fake and made of metal. His wispy white hair blew in the breeze. "They don't like the iron. Can't touch it. It's the only thing that keeps them tame. Will be releasing them at the end of class though so don't worry."

"I don't believe it." She peeked at Barnaby and he looked pleased with himself.

Delilah couldn't handle Barnaby's words of wisdom anymore. During class, she partnered with Charlie Weasley, a red headed Gryffindor like every other Weasley in his family. There was no way she was going to try to work with Rowan in this class.

"So Delilah, has being the new kid made everyone ask you out to the dance? Or nobody?" He grabbed an empty bucket.

"Charlie, since when do you care about dating? Lemme guess, you asked out a dragon?" Charlie's obsession with dragons was enough to scare away any girl. She grabbed a bucket as well.

"Actually..." His face becomes more ginger than his hair. You almost couldn't see his freckles.

"Wait, you are actually going with someone who isn't a dragon?" Delilah was taken aback.

"I mean, I guess he could be a _dragon_ sometimes..." He looked away from Delilah and towards his other classmates.

" _He_? Charlie, spill the beans!"

"Alright fine." He shared eye contact with her again. "I never seemed to be interested in anyone because I wasn't interested in girls. I unfortunately have many family members who would have my head if they found out. My aunt Muriel for example. And my Gran... They would be so disappointed in me. My obsession with dragons is mostly a cover up, although I still love them dearly. Barnaby and I have joked about having a baby dragon someday though-"

"Barnaby? You're dating Barnaby?"

"Shh shh!" He pretended to be looking for creature food, although nobody paid attention anyway. Delilah pretended to look as well.

"Sorry. I can see why it is a secret. Your secret is safe with me though." She meant it.

"His family would disown him so fast.. He is already such an outcast. It's what draws me to him though. He is so kind despite his Slytherin family being so evil to the rest of the world." He closed his eyes. A sincere smile formed as he was daydreaming.

"Charlie, you didn't eat the creature food did you?" Speak of the devil, Barnaby appeared and made both Delilah and Charlie jump.

"No, no, just daydreaming about er, Hungarian Horntails."

"Oh good, because I think it's spoiled. I found some near the den and it didn't taste very good. It is no wonder the fairies won't eat it."

Charlie rolled his eyes kindly. This made Delilah wish more than ever that she could have a connection with someone like this.

"Delilah, you never told me who." He winked.

"Who what? Is there an owl around?" Barnaby began scanning the trees.

"On second thought, I'll just see for myself at the ball."

"Thanks, Charlie." She grinned momentarily before thinking about her fate. The person whom she was going with compared to the person she _wished_ she was going with.

* * *

Breakfast time was disheartening. One of the morning post owls dropped Delilah a letter from her father. She knew she couldn't open it in front of Rowan. She knew it wasn't going to be a positive message.

"Hey, Rowan? I realized I left something in the common room. I'm going to head back really quick. I'll meet you in Charms."

"No problem. Don't be late! I refuse to be Ben's study partner again." Flitwick was one of the few professors that encouraged the students to pair up with someone in a different House for a different perspective. Delilah had no problem working with Ben like everyone else did.

Letter clutched in her hand, Delilah zipped upstairs. The common room was empty. Even Talbott was away. She settled at one of the coffee tables and opened up her doom:

_Deli,_

_It has been WEEKS and there have been no updates on our target. What are you doing? Do you want to go to Azkaban? Because being in the Ministry, it won't be hard to frame you for murder. We need that target. The bloody Griffin has been a piece of work. I have no time. Mail me an update ASAP or you'll regret it._

_-Aibek_

The ink disappeared after she finished reading, as it did in most of his letters. Befuddled, Delilah pulled out a quill and a piece of parchment.

How was she going to reply? That she attacked him and then asked him to a dance?

The moment the tip of her quill kissed the page was when Tulip made herself known.

"Whatcha writing, Delilah Tytonidae?"

"Gosh Tulip! Um, nothing." She shoved her father's letter into her navy blue book bag to avoid the chance that the disappearing ink would wear off in a worst-case scenario situation. Her own letter was no threat due to it remaining blank except for a small ink blob.

"Lemme guess. Overbearing parents?" Dennis hopped onto the almost blank sheet.

"Well, one. My mother passed awhile back," Delilah replied.

"I'm so sorry. Where does your dad work?" For the first time, Tulip seemed actually interested and not putting on a show.

"The Ministry. International Regulations of Unregistered Animagi to be precise."

"Sounds stressful. My parents are both in the Ministry too. Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

This was the first time Delilah actually felt connected to Tulip. Just the idea that she knew what it was like to have a parent in the Ministry made her feel less alone.

"I would have guessed they worked at Zonko's or something," Delilah chuckled.

"Ha. I wish. It is the reason why I love pranking so much. Sometimes you just have to go against the grain... Right, Dennis?" Dennis croaked before hopping back into Tulip's hands. "Anyway, I won't keep you this time. I know how awful it is when those Ministry folk pester you. See ya, Delilah Tytonidae!" She exited.

Delilah had never once wanted Tulip to come back until that moment. Her life had made her feel like having an aggressively strict father was normal, but couldn't ever be talked about. Hearing someone else go through a similar situation made her realize that there were those out there who might listen, who might understand what it was like. Was Delilah also going against the grain? Or at least trying to? With a smirk that would have made Tulip proud, Delilah put quill to parchment once more.

_Father._

_Everything is going as planned. I have had to become friends with Talbott in order for him to trust me with his animagus form. I am very close to him admitting it. We have a ball coming up and he is my date. This will trick him into telling me. Worst-case scenario, if he doesn't, he will be easy to corner. I will send you an update after the ball._

_~Delilah_

"Alright, off to the owlry." She checked her watch. "Damn. Never mind. After Herbology then. First, Charms class."

Delilah sprinted for Charms and made it just in time. She immediately sat between Rowan and Ben.

"I almost gave up on you showing up, "whispered Rowan.

"I didn't." Ben interrupted. "Delilah is fully capable of multiple tasks."

"Nobody asked you, Ben." Rowan rolled her eyes.

"Good thing I don't need your permission then."

"Guys, stop." As Delilah commanded, Flitwick put up a palm for silence. Class was about to begin.

"I'll catch you later, Delilah." Ben waved in Delilah's and Rowan's direction after class. Delilah returned it.

"Why has he been so confident all of a sudden?" Rowan grumbled.

"I mean, he has a right to be, doesn't he? Especially in Charms. It's his best subject. I honestly think you guys overhype his fears."

"Trust me, you didn't practically grow up with him. He was a coward in Charms class too back then."

"Well, whatever. Maybe seeing a newbie like myself made him realize he's a Hogwarts expert."

"I don't trust him, Delilah. "

"What's not to trust?" she replied as they reached the greenhouses.

"He seemed to ask you a lot about Talbott today. Like, his schedule and such. What if he is plotting to attack him or something for hurting you?"

"Ha. Rowan, listen to yourself. Do you think a shy muggle-born is going to hurt anyone? I mean honestly. "

"He told you he was muggle-born?"

"Of course. Why hide it?"

"Because it used to make him so insecure..." Rowan became perplexed.

"Well, now he's over it I guess. It doesn't matter. "

The girls saw Penny through the glass before they entered the greenhouse. She saw them briefly, gave them a guilty smile, and continued getting her pots ready for the lesson.

"She didn't mean to hurt you, you know," Rowan said softly.

"I know. I mean, I want to know. I mean she has no reason to upset me. But for whatever reason, my heart is convincing me otherwise." Delilah felt her emotions jumble. "I'm going to work with Tonks today if that's okay. "

"I-I understand. I'll work with Penny." They entered. Class began.

"Class, remember to not TOUCH the Belladonna! It's poisonous. I've already had to send three students to the hospital wing during first period," Professor Sprout called out.

"Yeah, do you mind squeezing the Belladonna, Delilah? I'll hold the vial steady. You know I'm almost guaranteed to slip a finger onto it..." Tonk's bubblegum pink hair brightened up the greenhouse more than the garden did. She was unfortunately cursed with clumsiness. However, she was blessed with being born a Metamorphmagus. She could transform her appearance into anything or anyone at will.

"Hold still, Tonks." Delilah carefully allowed the juice from the Belladonna to drip into their vial, squeezing the plant with tongs and gloves. "Alright, cap it." Delilah took the capped vial from Tonks knowing she'd drop it.

"Done! Glad that's over-" Her arm swiped the vial out of Delilah's hand. A high pitched shatter echoed in their ears. Glass shards decorated the ground. Delilah quickly flicked her wand, making all the shards and dirty Belladonna essence collect into the "contaminated" bin. Tonk's hair momentarily turned blue. "Ugh. I'm so sorry, Delilah... Quick, we have a minute to do it again before Sprout makes her way over here!" Her hair was back to pink.

Delilah wasn't fond of working with her for this reason, but at least it kept her mind preoccupied as planned.

"Any plans for the ball, Tonks?"

"Nah, Tulip and I have other plans."

"What kind? Another prank?" She held the plant steady over the vial.

"You betcha. Filch will be busy 'caretaking' the dance. Making sure nobody is snogging or whatever gross things people do these days. We are going to be rake picking his office door to sneak some fanged frisbees into it."

"Why doesn't he do magic?"

"Ha. Filch is a total squib." She capped the vial. "He couldn't do any even if he tried. Serves him right, that old grouch.

"Maybe he's a grouch _because_ he's a squib." Delilah snatched the vial out of Tonk's hand before anything else could happen to it.

"Maybe. It's easier to prank people without thinking those sort of thoughts though. "

"I guess."

* * *

Delilah rushed out of Herbology to reach the owlry before lunch. Rowan was aware that she was writing to her father, just not the details.

As usual, the owlry was saturated with droppings and feathers. She reached the floor she once fought Talbott on. Saddened, she picked a noble looking great horned owl to deliver her message. As she turned to leave, a wand poked her in the chest.

"T-Talbott!" His wand was jabbing her hard. He wasn't letting his guard down for a second. "Lay off. I'm not here for you. I'm literally just delivering a letter." She reached for her own wand but dropped it due to her shaking, nervous hand.

"And I'm supposed to believe you? Doesn't feel good being ambushed, does it?"

"I didn't even know you were here. Look, I'm not even armed anymore. Lay off." Her arms were glued to her sides. She knew she was powerless.

"Who are you going to the ball with?" He spoke quickly.

"None of your business. You wouldn't go with me in a million years anyway, remember?" Rage was building.

"I need to know what you're plotting. Now tell me or I blow a hole through your body."

"You'll see." Feathers coated her once again as she was suddenly a much smaller target who flew to safety. Delilah just barely dodged a red beam of light. Her wand was being carried in her talons for she swiped it from the ground right before taking off.

Her wand was released as her talons outstretched onto the grass. She morphed back before anyone could take notice. Delilah snatched up her wand and jogged back inside til she reached the Great Hall. After taking another breath, she entered.

"Delilah, breathe! What's going on?" Rowan questioned her panting, disheveled friend.

"Talbott... Was in the owlry, "she breathed heavily.

"Okay, but are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Her glasses glared under the sunlight of the enchanted ceiling.

"N-no... He was just asking me who I was going to the ball with..." She sat down. Rowan mimicked her.

"Really? Maybe Penny told him you were upset. Either way he has no right. He's already dating someone. "

This hit Delilah like a train. That was the last thing she wanted to hear. "Maybe he's just jealous. I'm going to assume that and just focus on lunch..." Her eyes misted over as she brought some sandwiches to her plate.

"You know what, you're right Delilah. Blimey, maybe your plan is working. Don't worry, this is for the best. Say, can you pass the turkey and cheese? Let's just forget about boys for the time being."

Yes, this is for the best. The quicker she got over him, the quicker she could end him. Her anger towards him will be her fuel.


	6. Cursed

**Chapter 6: Cursed**

"No, no, NO! That's all WRONG! Talbott, the teal streamers need to CURL around the blue ones, not just wrap around them."

Talbott was exhausted already. Putting up with Penny's perfectionism was almost worse than dueling Deli. At least dueling her was interesting.

They were already dressed for the ball. Penny exquisitely wore a yellow mermaid style dress embroidered with glittery silver flowers, the end of her dress puffy with lace. A starfish pendant wrapped around her neck. Her golden hair pulled back into a fishtail braid. She was very bright compared to Talbott, who wore a plum suit. His jacket was single breasted with three buttons and a narrow notch lapel. A white undershirt and coffee colored tie completed the look. He wore his usual brown boots and slicked back hairstyle.

Silently, he attempted to fix his "mistake". Penny was so preoccupied with how he was twisting the streamers that she didn't notice him rolling his eyes.

"Ah, that's better. Thanks Talbott!" Penny skipped as best as she could in her tight dress away to manage other decorations. She talked a few third years into helping her set up the dance. She promised them private Potions lessons, although they probably assumed that meant she'd do their homework for them. The professors prohibited the use of magic to decorate for safety reasons. One year, the entire room caught fire from someone doing the wrong spell according to Professor Flitwick.

The Lacustrine ball was taking shape. It was in one of the dungeons' storage rooms. However, the room was bewitched (by the professors) to be immensely bigger. One of the walls was transfigured to be transparent glass rather than solid brick. Through the glass, you could see underneath the Black Lake. A few Merpeople were having their own party next to the ball. Grindylows, Murtlaps, and a couple of Plimpy swam near the Merfolk. The lake gave the rest of the room a seafoam green glow. Seashells, starfish, and a mix of sapphire and amethyst glitter coated the cerulean tablecloths. Rounded tables outlined the room, leaving empty space for the dance floor. The dance floor had a charmed mat featuring diminutive waves of water. The walls were plastered with teal and blue streamers and orchid colored balloons.

"Eek! It's perfect!" Penny quickly and daintily clapped. "Thank you, everyone, for helping. It means so much. I can't wait until you guys are fourth years so you can experience the ball too!"

As Talbott turned to leave, Penny rushed to him and embraced him. "Thank _you_ especially, Talbott. You're such a good friend. " His arms remained at his sides. Her hug seemed to last for hours. Talbott heavily disliked affection. His mind, yet, still wondered what Deli's embrace would feel like instead. _Curiosity killed the cat._ He nudged her off til she finally released him.

Penny smiled and naively scurried to start the music before the guests arrived. She handed instruments, the lead instrument being an ocarina, to the group of trained Grindylows borrowed from the Merpeople. They resided in a spacious tank of crystal clear water. They would play until the Bent-Winged Snitches band arrived.

_Maybe I could just fly away for awhile. No, Penny would notice her date is gone. Why did I say yes to her?_

Talbott tried to blend into an alcove. His birdlike eyes browsed the incoming guests. Penny was quick to greet them all. After about 30 or so wizards turned up, his prey arrived.

Deli made her appearance dressed in a satin, off shoulder, short champagne dress. Her strappy high heels matched the dress's color. Her right wrist was wrapped in a white beaded bracelet. Deli's hair had never looked more put together, tonight it being in a braided updo and shiny. Instead of a typical flower, a jeweled feather rested in her hair.

He admired her for a few more seconds before he realized she was currently with someone. Her date had blonde hair, spiked in an upward fashion like a thick mohawk. The suit on him was blood red, undershirt ebony, shoes a sleek black. The little crimson bowtie aggravated Talbott, although he had no idea why. It wasn't until the couple moved closer to the dance floor that he realized Ben Copper was her date.

_What the hell? Ben? Why Ben?_

"Talbott! There you are. Stop hiding. Come dance with me, now." Penny grabbed his wrist and pulled him from his safe space. Her mood changed slightly from excited to annoyed.

Penny forced his hand into hers and his other to her waist. She led him into a basic routine, slowly spinning from time to time, while hanging onto his shoulder.

"Before you ask me what's wrong," she began as she read Talbott's puzzled face. "I wanted Bea to come see the decorations before the dance began. She's too young after all to actually attend. But, she didn't even come check it out! What did I do wrong?"

Her voice began to sound muffled as he grew distracted. Ben and Deli were dancing awfully fast for the tempo of the music. Her eyes reflected the soft light. Her smile contagious. He gave a little smile before Penny broke the veil.

"Talbott, do you honestly think that's funny?"

"Huh? Um, no. Why?" he stuttered as his smile faded.

"Because you're smiling. Look, Bea telling me that she doesn't need my two cents is just plain rude. How is that funny?" She let go of him and eyed him.

Talbott noticed Deli enjoying the show of Penny being upset at him. Her gracious smile turned smug. Ben didn't look much kinder.

 _Hm. Is that the game we're playing now?_ Without a second thought, he seized Penny's waist and hand and started dancing with her. It caught her so off guard that she almost lost her balance in her heels.

"Talbott, since when do you take the lead?" she beamed. Penny finally caught up with his wide steps.

"Since I needed to." He glanced towards Deli and Ben again. He could have sworn he saw Ben's wand in his hand for a split second. Everyone began moving around so rapidly that his vision became blurred. He even thought he saw Barnaby and Charlie dancing together.

He slowed down and haulted Penny.

"Talbott, what's wrong?"

"I don't see her." His back was to Penny.

"See who?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Look, I know you always like being all mysterious and- Oh... You're looking for Lilah, aren't you?" She crossed her arms and grinned.

The one thing he enjoyed about Penny was that she never had feelings for him. She was just an obsessive friend.

"I know it's weird for her to be dating Ben, but to be fair you did turn her down first."

Talbott turned back to her. "Dating? I mean, I guess he is her _date_ , but being a date and actually dating are two different things. Besides, I thought you and Deli weren't talking?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, come on. Everyone knows I'm the gossip queen. I could out-gossip even Rita Skeeter," she puffed up her chest in pride.

"So, they're really dating then? Where are they?" his voice shook.

"Ugh. Fine. They went over towards the punch bowl. Oh hey! The band has arrived. I'll catch up with you later anyway!" Penny hurried towards the Bent-Winged Snitches at the entrance.

Slithering between dancing couples, Talbott reached the punchbowl area. There was no sign of Deli or Ben. _Did Penny lie? No, she isn't capable of lying. So, where are they? Why do I care so much?..._

A vice like grip suddenly got his shoulder. The force of the hand turned him around against his will. There was Deli, exquisite, evil. Something, however, was off. Her once reflective eyes were a dull olive color. There was hardly any life to them.

"Meet me in the dueling room at ten o'clock." She grinned ear to ear. Talbott knew she was crazy and unpredictable, but this was taking the cake. "Or else you'll face the Ministry. "

"I thought you wanted to be my dance partner?" He swiped her hand off of him.

Her smile vanished. "Ten o'clock." She glided away.

He spotted a clock on the wall above the Grindylows. It was only nine. He had an hour to plan.

_If she's threatening me with the Ministry, I have no choice._

Talbott headed towards the butterbeer table. He helped himself to one while he flipped through different spells he knew in his head. This time, he wanted to be fully prepared, and he had an hour to plan. He had an idea of Deli's style already. She was somewhat ruthless, but not unreasonable. She's not one to use unforgivable curses for example. Stunning should do just fine. Stun and escape. He put down his empty glass.

_Alright, if I can just find Penny and tell her I'm not feeling well or something, I can get out of here-_

Horror struck his heart. He didn't want it to be real. But why? Why did it matter? While searching for Penny, he instead found Ben and Deli. Her arms tangled around his neck and shoulders. His hands on her curvy waist. Ben had her pinned against the wall. Most couples snogged with their eyes closed, but Deli's were wide open with that same dull, ghostly stare.

His lips released hers as he opened his eyes, catching Talbott in defeat as he turned his head to him. His victorious smile convinced Talbott in the heat of the moment to pull out his wand. Deli caught on, drawing out hers as well.

There was no time to brood over what was coming next, or to look for Penny. Talbott turned to relocate toward the dueling room, Deli tailing behind him. Students and professors alike were too oblivious with enjoyment to notice them. Mr. Filch wasn't even visible, although he was probably cleaning up a mess somewhere else. Music from the band cloaked the noise of their footsteps. Ben's eyes were lit with joy before Talbott could no longer see them.

Through the narrow hall, to the left, he reached his destination. Deli practically tumbled into him. Talbott whipped around as she stepped backwards. Ben did not follow her. It was their first time truly alone tonight.

 _"Stupify!_ " A beam of red light hit Deli right in the chest, causing her to lose her breath. She did not defend.

 _"Everte statum!_ " she blurted when she recovered.

The force knocked Talbott back several feet, further away from the exit that Deli guarded. A sharp pain developed in his stomach and he hunched over. He was in pain and trapped in the back of the room.

"Then end is near, Talbott!" Deli jeered. Her wand was raised high, her body in an aggressive stance.

With as much might as he could muster, he straightened back up. "Are you an owl or an Augurey? _Fumos!_ " A plume of grey smoke emerged out of his wand, creating a veil between the duelists. If he could impair her vision, he would have a better chance against her.

" _Diffindo!"_ A beam of blue light rushed past Talbott, barely touching his cheek. A small paper cut-like wound caused his cheek to bleed.

" _Diffindo!_ " Deli cried again. This time her attack missed completely. Her face twisted in aggravation once the smoke began to dissipate. " _Everte statum!"_

" _Protego!"_ Talbott's white energy shield absorbed her attack. " _Stupify!_ "

Deli was knocked back into one of the nearby suit of armors in the room, creating a loud clang and staggered to not fall to the ground. Her once neat hair fell into a tangled mess, and the jeweled feather fell out. She resumed her posture, breathing heavily.

 _"Obscuro!_ " A black pair of blindfolds shot across the room and wrapped around Deli's eyes. She struggled to get them off for a couple of seconds before giving in.

"I don't need to see to kill you. _Crucio_!"

There was no escaping this spell. Talbott collapsed onto the stone floor let out a high pitched scream. The scream was loud enough to alert those outside of the room. Deli cut the connection between her opponent and her wand. He could barely breathe. His eyes misted over.

It took an enormous amount of effort for him to push himself back up. He expected Deli to be delighted, but instead she was frozen with shock. The blindfold fell off and her eyes were once again vibrant with color. She fell onto her knees and examined him from afar. Bewildered, she spoke.

"Talbott? D-Did we just duel? Your cheek is bleeding! What happened?"

As the bigger picture became clear to him, Professor Snape entered from behind her.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A wry smile etched across Professor Snape's face. "Two Ravenclaws not where they're supposed to be. I suppose nobody gave you permission to be alone together in the dueling room? And I thought your House was the most obedient one. Fifty points EACH from Ravenclaw. I'm sure Professor Flitwick will be eager for an explanation." He pointed towards the exit, leaving room for the two students to leave. "Professor Flitwick will see you both tomorrow morning at eight o'clock. I'll make sure of it."

"But Sir," Deli spoke up. "It'll be Sunday. I'm sure Professor Flitwick will be too tired after partying to see us that early. Could we meet him later-"

"Not. My. Problem." His finger still pointed in a commanding fashion.

Without another sound, the two exited one after the other. Professor Snape followed.

"For now, you two will head up to your common room for the rest of the night."

"Yes, Sir," Deli replied softly. Talbott kept his lips closed.

Side by side Deli and Talbott walked on as Professor Snape turned back into the ballroom.

"T-Talbott? What happened?" Her expression was soft and sincere.

"Deli.." He sighed. His whole body was sore. Tears were still in his eyes, but they did not fall. He should be on the way to the hospital wing, not the common room. However, he couldn't risk having to explain himself to Madam Pomfrey. "I think you were under the Imperius curse. No, I _know_ you were under the it." He cast a sideways glance to her.

"W-what? No, that can't be..." she replied in disbelief. "Who would do that to me?"

They climbed the stairs that led to their desired floor. "Ben Copper. I saw his wand out at the ball. He was the only person near you."

"Talbott!-"

He turned to her immediately and covered her mouth with his hand. "Keep your voice down." He let go. "I don't like you. You don't like me. That may even be an understatement." He paused. "Anyway, I don't believe you have it in you to go that far. You used the Cruciatus Curse on me."

She stopped walking. The hall was empty. The sheen on the floor reflected on her cheekbones. Rather than surprised, she was saddened.

"T-That can't be... It.. must have been too many butterbeers. Yeah, I was just really drunk. I'm so sorry, Talbott." She avoided eye contact. Her mind told her he was lying to gain pity, but her heart knew he was telling the truth. However, she wasn't sure how much truth there was. There was something odd about Ben, but someone like him couldn't use her like that. He was too kind. He cared about her, unlike the guy currently by her side. Deli was puzzled. Pieces had to have been missing.

"Deli, you were completely sober-"

"How do you know? You have never seen me drunk. You act like you know me so well and it bothers me. Stop acting like you know who I am. All I am is your enemy." Deli's lips pursed as she began walking onward again.

"That I do not deny. Damn, you are so stubborn. Fine, continue to get used by Ben. I will be sure to keep my distance from both of you." He held his hand to his cheek. The blood was dry under his fingers, but the wound still ached.

Talbott grabbed the eagle knocker on the Ravenclaw common room door. It spoke.

"Fruit without the letter i?"

"I am guessing you expect many drunk Ravenclaws later. The answer is frut: F-r-u-t." Talbott sneered.

"Nicely worded. Yes, the ball tends to skew the thinking ability of most students." The door swung open. Deli hurried forward first, followed by Talbott. As they reached the doorways to their dormitories, they each turned to face each other one last time. Deli spoke first.

"I am going by myself to Professor Flitwick tomorrow. I won't need you." Deli said coldy.

"No way. I can only imagine the things you are going to tell him." He clenched his fists.

"I am not going to mention you hardly at all. I'll tell him simply that we wanted dueling practice. He'll believe me. I have other matters I have to discuss with him." She was staring at the floor, thinking deeply.

"I don't care if he believes you. I don't believe you. Professor Snape will chew me alive if he finds out I didn't go in the morning."

"He isn't our Head of House. He can't do anything more than take House Points. If you come along, I _promise_ I _will_ tell Professor Flitwick that you are an unregistered animagus. If you stay put like I am telling you to, I have no need. Again, I have other matters more important to me."

"And what reason are you going to give that I didn't show up?"

"I'll cover for you." she replied. "I'll say you have too much of a headache and that it was my idea to duel anyway. I'll take the blame."

"I really don't trust you..." He relaxed his hands. "But I can tell you won't give me a choice in the matter. If I find out that you told him after all, you will be sorry you ever came to this school." Talbott entered his dormitory without another word. Deli entered her own with a grin.


	7. Dear Mother

**Chapter 7: Dear Mother**

Delilah entered the girl's dormitory as quiet as a mouse. The room was still empty, except for Rowan who had already drifted off to sleep. She had piles of books and parchment next to her bed. Rowan normally studied hard, but she studied even harder when she needed to distract herself. Delilah knew Rowan would want every inch of detail about the ball the following morning. Unfortunately for her, Delilah planned to sneak out before she woke up to meet with Professor Flitwick.

Stealthily, she undressed. The high heels that now caused her feet to ache were removed. The beaded bracelet no longer wrapped around her wrist, and instead sat delicately on the nightstand. Her champagne dress slid to the floor. She let down the rest of her tied up hair, also realizing the jeweled feather was lost. Delilah didn't dwell on the loss for too long. She swapped the dress for her night gown in her suitcase and dressed for bed. From her suitcase, she also pulled out a package of makeup remover wipes.

Delilah tiptoed into the bathroom, slowly closing the door of the torchlit space. She inched towards the sink with her package. The mirror reflected a sullen girl, ready to end the night. For a brief moment her own reflection startled her, for she didn't recognize herself. She had always tried to smile through troubling times, but tonight, she had no desire to feign what she was feeling. She knew she looked depressing. Delilah pulled out one of the wipes and began clearing the surface of her face. Black mascara and eye liner coated the wipe, leaving her face spotless. The wipe was tossed into the empty bin. Delilah turned on the sink faucet to give her face one last warm rinse. She padded her wet face on a nearby towel and exited, careful not to wake up Rowan. She packed the rest of the wipes and headed towards her bed.

Delilah slipped beneath her covers, but laid awake. Sleep was the last thing on her mind. She couldn't wrap her head around her next steps. What would she tell her father? Should she continue trying to catch Talbott knowing someone may be using the Imperious Curse on her? Knowing that she is now capable of using Unforgivable Curses against her will? She always said that she would kill Talbott if she had to, but would she actually do it? Did she want to? Delilah's eyes became quiet streams. She would do anything to be a kid again and be held by her mother.

"M-mother?" she whispered. "Mother, I miss you... I need you... Why are you gone? Why did you have to leave? I cannot do this alone."

Delilah inhaled before letting out a deep breath.

"I need to know what to do. How do I face Father? Did you know he was capable of being so aggressive when you married him? What was young Father like? You would have never let him become what he has became. Or, you would of at least been able to protect me..."

She turned her head to make sure Rowan was still asleep. Rowan's heavy breathing was enough to convince her of her continued slumber.

"My whole life, " she began again quietly. "Has been nothing but doing what Father orders me to do, no matter how wrong it is. I am living for him and not for myself. Mother, I don't even know who I am. I don't know my own values. It's always, 'talk less, smile more'. I don't know what I'm against or what I'm for. I don't know if I can continue his orders. Either way, I'm afraid of death. I'm afraid he's going to kill me if I'm not killed by someone else first. I'm afraid of the man you once loved. I can't say I even love him anymore. His obsession with revenge against animagi has made him unrecognizable as a father. I can't fight him though. I'm too weak, Mother. I know you would want me to. You were strong. You would want me to stand up to him. Why did the bobcat take you instead of him? You wouldn't have gone this far to avenge him. You would have been rational. So many animagi could have been spared. Talbott could have been spared. I could have befriended him instead of trying to take his life..."

Delilah's heart fluttered.

"I could have became his friend. I could have gone to the ball with him. We could do homework together and have dinner together. We could fly together, since I know he is some sort of bird animagus. Explore the world's mysteries. We... what am I saying? We wouldn't have met... I wouldn't have a reason to be at this school... He would be living his life peacefully without me. I am nothing but a burden to him."

Delilah felt empty. Rowan shifted briefly and began snoring.

"I'd do anything to have a normal life. Go to one school, have two parents, graduate, get a job, work, get married and have my own kids, grow old. I don't even know what career I would pursue, but honestly anything is better than the one I'm trapped in now. I wish to have children of my own someday, and have you meet your grandchildren. I want to show them what true love is in a family, and what a real family is all about. Alas, this cannot be so. I was basically born into a role I have no control over. I do not have the strength to face my father. Even reporting him would work against me because he is so close with the Ministry. Our own wizarding government fails to protect its people. It couldn't even protect you against that unregistered creature."

Delilah's eyelids began to droop. Her whispers became monotone.

"For now, I am stuck on my mission. I cannot take on Father, whether you would want me to or not. However, I'll keep an eye out for any openings that may change my course. Any opportunities for a way out of this. It is unfortunate that Talbott must go down for the sake of our unstable family. I will never come to terms to forgive myself for his misfortune. I'm so sorry, Mother. Talbott Winger must be sacrificed until I am strong enough to defeat Father."

Delilah's last words were barely a whisper before sleep took over her.


	8. I Love You

**Chapter 8: I Love You**

"Come in," Professor Flitwick replied to the gentle knocks on his office door. The door was normally open for students, but not this early on a Sunday. He needed some peace and quiet from the tiresome but joyous night before. Delilah heard the lock being magically disabled, likely with a spell the dueling master didn't even think about.

Delilah crept in. His office was a little tight, making a perfect space for the short professor. The walls were decorated with portraits of old wizards (most of them quietly snoozing), shelves which held bronze trinkets, a sturdy bookshelf, and a tiny bed in the far corner. Professor Flitwick was sitting at his cherry wood desk on a matching chair that was obviously charmed to have longer legs. The surface of the desk was cleared off completely, which was a sign of trouble. Normally, a batch of charmed cupcakes sat at his desk for incoming Ravenclaw students.

"Miss Tytonidae", Professor Flitwick nodded, his curly mustache droopy. "Where is Mr. Winger?"

"Sir, " she began shakily. "I told Talbott not to come."

"Miss Tytonidae, you have no right-"

"Please, Sir," she interrupted. "I told him to stay and I'll take the blame. It was all my idea anyway. I don't want him getting in trouble. He's too good a person."

He paused to think, studying her. "I'm quite disappointed in you, Miss Tytonidae," he sighed. "You've been one of my top students until now. What happened? Professor Snape gave me a summary, but I would rather hear it directly from you." His hands were folded and rested on his desk. He was eyeing Delilah peculiarly. He didn't look angry, just curious and tired. Professor Flitwick wasn't easy to anger. He was one of the most perky professors at Hogwarts.

"I'm deeply sorry, Sir. Talbott and I just wanted to touch up on our dueling skills, especially to impress the Dueling Champion." Delilah looked innocently at him, then focused on the ground, and glanced back up at him.

Professor Flitwick thought for a moment, beady eyes not focused on her this time, but on his empty desk. "Well, in order to impress the Dueling Champion, you should have asked the Dueling Champion for permission." He met her eyes again. "However, I appreciate your honesty." He gave a weak smile.

"I really am sorry, Sir. Especially for making you get up this early. We really just wanted to become better at dueling. We are best friends, you know. We wanted to help each other get stronger." Delilah struggled to hold off a grin.

"Alright, alright. I can't exactly punish my students for trying to better themselves. You already lost us House points. That alone is a pretty standard punishment for this sort of thing. However, next time there will be harsher consequences. We 'claws actually learn from our mistakes."

"Oh, absolutely, Sir!" She gave a brisk bow. "Well, now that we're here and talking about it... Do you think I could get some tips on dueling? I mean, it doesn't have to be right now. I understand the night was long." She held her other arm shyly.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I can't turn away someone wanting to learn, and we're already here." He smiled and got up.

Professor Flitwick made his way to the bookshelf. With a quick flick of his wand drawn from his pocket, he levitated a book into Delilah's hands from the second topmost shelf. It was called, " _The Secret Dueling Book_."

"THAT, will give you plenty of tips, and even teach you potions that are beneficial for dueling. Too many wizards forget that potions are legal in dueling. It isn't all just spells," he squeaked. "Some of them Professor Snape has taught you, some of them he has yet to. Given that you have already had an unfortunate encounter with him regarding dueling, I would not ask him about which are the best potions to use. Refer to the book or to me."

Delilah flipped through a few detailed pages that had numerous diagrams and text, closed it, and returned her focus to Flitwick.

"Thank you so much, Professor! I promise to return it as soon as I can."

"A Ravenclaw like you, no doubt, will have the entire book read before lunch." He winked. "However, do be sure to share it with Mr. Winger. I wouldn't want him trying to duel any of his other classmates. Although, I'd be quite surprised if he did... He is the quiet type."

"Aren't most Ravenclaws, Professor?" Delilah beamed.

"Oh, that reminds me... I also have an appointment with Miss Karasu. _She_ is anything _but_ quiet. Poor Mr. Filch had quite the mess to clean up last night. You best be going."

"Of course, Professor. Thank you." She turned towards the oak door.

"Miss Tytonidae."

"Yes, Professor?" She turned her head halfway towards him and paused.

"Please, stay out of trouble. You're not only one of my most gifted students, but the only good friend to Mr. Winger. He is so bright, but he is so closed off. In five whole years I haven't been able to get through to him much. Thank you for befriending him."

"Of course, Professor. " Delilah gave one more nod before exiting, hiding the victory on her face.

Delilah barely made it down two flights of stairs before she was halted.

"THERE you are." Ben was coming up the stone steps towards Delilah as she was coming down them. They met in the middle and began walking down together.

It dawned on her that she never had a chance to explain to Ben what had happened. The moments between the ball, the duel, and meeting with Professor Flitwick seemed like a whirlwind of actions and emotions.

"Ben, oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. After the ball I-" she broke off. "Wait, how did you find me here? Nobody else knew I had detention with Flitwick."

"Professor Snape told me last night that you would be getting detention," he said rather proudly.

"You talked to Professor Snape? Why?"

"He isn't all bad. At least, not to students who understand him. He was the only one to walk back into the ballroom after you and Winger left, so I figured he was the reason you didn't come back."

"I don't understand either of you to be honest. You're lucky I like you," she half heartedly joked. A part of her wondered how long Ben and Professor Snape had been on decent terms. Delilah had bigger issues to worry about for the time being. They began walking again. "Do you... remember what happened, Ben? I dueled Talbott, but I don't remember why or even beginning the duel."

"You were hammered, of course. Nothing wrong with that. I kept you safe for as long as I could," Ben replied seriously.

"Kept me safe?"

"Well, yeah. You're my girlfriend after all. Of course I'm going to look out for you. But, I figured you knew how to duel well so I let you chase Winger. You're a strong and clever girl, Delilah."

Delilah blushed. "Why do you call him by his last name now?"

"Why do we have to talk about him at all?" Ben barked and picked up his pace.

"Oh, I just... nevermind." She had a strange familiar feeling of being snapped at. However, it wasn't like Talbott speaking sharply to her at all. It felt more like her father's frustrations. Delilah was briefly saddened before reaching the Ravenclaw common room door.

"I have to let Rowan know what happened. I'll meet you down for breakfast."

"Delilah", Ben said calmly. His shoulders were broad and proud.

"Hm?"

"I love you." Ben's face was stone. His emotions couldn't be read.

Delilah felt nauseous, however she wasn't sure if it was excitement or dread. "I-I love you too...Ben."

Ben smirked and exited down more stairs. Relieved, she answered the eagle knocker's riddle and entered the common room. Delilah was almost knocked back out by the force of Rowan's hug.

"Delilah, I've been so worried! You of all people in detention?! Are you okay?" Rowan's glasses were glittering in the morning sun due to her tears.

"Geez, does EVERYONE know I had detention?" Delilah grumbled.

"What? No, I just found out from Talbott. I mean, I asked him. Who else knows?" Rowan let go and eyeballed her.

"Oh. Well, Ben. Maybe it's just you guys then."

"You told Ben and not me! Delilah how could you?!"

"No, no, he found out on his own. He was worried about me. You know, like a good boyfriend does..." Delilah half smiled.

"Boyfriend? You mean this wasn't a one time date? Yuck, Delilah. See, this just proves how bad he is for you. First date and you've already landed detention."

"It was hardly detention. Professor Flitwick would never actually punish me, " she sneered.

"Ooo did he give you that book?" Rowan glanced at the book under Delilah's arm.

"He did. I'll show you later. It's a dueling book. Anyway, is Talbott still here?"

"Yes, he's still here." Talbott appeared from behind Rowan. "Was he mad?"

Talbott looked exhausted. Sleep wasn't difficult last night for just Delilah after all.

"No, Professor Flitwick wasn't mad. I told you I'd get you covered, and I did, "she giggled.

"Good. Now stay away from me. Both you and Ben." He trudged out.

"Ugh. Sorry Delilah. I guess he doesn't agree with you dating Ben either though. You should learn something from this. There's plenty of fish in the sea. Shoot, you had a whole school last night in the Lacustrine Ball."

"Learn what?" Delilah scoffed. "I dueled Talbott because we don't like each other. I'm... I'm perfectly happy with Ben. Let me put this book away and we'll get some breakfast. I'm starving. Professor Flitwick obviously didn't have his usual cupcakes out this morning. "

"Oh, what a drag. They're always so delicious and fun to watch bounce around. " Rowan said dreamily.

Delilah hurried to the girl's dormitory and slipped her book into her suitcase. _I have to remember to write to Father soon, too._ Off she went to the common room again where Rowan and her exited.

At the entrance of the Great Hall stood Ben. His arms were crossed in a disapproving manner, and his lips were curled.

"You said you were just going to tell Rowan what happened, not bring her down to have breakfast with you," he scoffed.

"I didn't say I wouldn't bring her too", Delilah said through clenched teeth. Rowan looked swiftly at her, then at Ben, and at her again.

"I-I don't mean to be a bother," fussed Rowan. Her shoulder drooped.

"You're not," Delilah quickly replied before Ben could respond. "Ben, I'm going to have breakfast with Rowan since I didn't get to see her at all last night. I'll have lunch with you later." Her face was stern.

"Fine, fine. At least hug me." Ben opened his arms. His facial expressions remained the same.

Delilah moseyed over without confrontation. Rowan noticed Ben whispering something into her ear. She only saw one arm around Delilah. His other hand must be in his pocket. _But why? Strange..._

He kissed Delilah on her cheek before letting her go. He walked away down the hall without another glance at either of them. Delilah returned to Rowan.

"Are you okay, Delilah? I don't like him bossing you around." They proceeded to the Ravenclaw table.

"Oh, yeah. I'm okay," she said with her head low.

"Delilah, look at me. You don't have to-"

"I said I'm FINE." Her face was pale and lifeless. "I love Ben with all my heart. How dare you question us!"

A few surrounding students began to stare.

Rowan was taken aback, too much so to even cry that her friend snapped at her.

"I.. I don't know what to say to that."

"Then don't say _anything_ ," Delilah said in a monotone.

"Fine. I won't." Rowan ate in silence. _What has gotten into her? Ben must just be a bad influence. I know, I'll talk to Talbott later. He might have valuable information on Delilah's new behavior since they dueled last night. He doesn't know me well, but maybe he'll trust a fellow Ravenclaw. He trusted me enough to tell me they dueled in the first place._

Rowan glanced over at her friend. Delilah ate without a single expression. By now, the surrounding students stopped eyeing them, bored with the lack of a scene.

Delilah cleared her plate and hurried off. To where, Rowan didn't know. She finished her own breakfast and strode toward the owlery. She had a brief memory of Penny talking about Talbott eating there sometimes. If she was quick enough, she may be able to catch up to him.


	9. Fire

**Chapter 9: Fire**

Rowan was out of breath by the time she reached the steps of the owlery. Above her, in the feathery air, she could hear voices echoing. The sentences that bounced off the dirty walls weren't clear, but there was definitely at least one male and one female.

She proceeded up the stairs, careful not to step on owl waste. The owls that rested in their chambers paid her no mind. Rowan was glad, since she didn't know how to communicate with owls anyway. Her mission was to reach the top of the tower without distraction.

The second topmost floor contained three students, two against one. Ben and Delilah had their wands out and pointed at Talbott. He was cornered against a wall.

"Seems we have a visitor," Ben growled. His dueling stance remained the same, one foot in front of the other and his wand hand closer to his opponent.

"What on earth are you guys doing?!" Rowan was shaking. She couldn't make up her mind whether or not to draw out her own wand. She wasn't so confident in dueling. She definitely couldn't duel her friend.

"This is none of your business, Rowan." Delilah piped up. "Leave us." She never turned nor looked at Rowan. Her focus was on Talbott. Her aggressive stance was identical to Ben's.

"She's right, " said Talbott drawing his own wand. His robe was flickering in the wind as he was closest to the openings for the owls to fly through. "Rowan, you shouldn't be here. This is not your fight."

"Fight?! I can't let my friends fight! I'm-I'm going to tell Dumbledore what you're doing-"

"Friends? Ha!" Ben interrupted. "You wouldn't dare go to old Dumbledore." He lowered his guard momentarily, coming close to Delilah, aiming his wand at Delilah's temple. Delilah accepted this. Her face was paper white, but not out of fear. Her wand never stopped pointing at Talbott. Her mind only allowed her to have one goal, and that didn't include stopping Ben from threatening her.

"N-No. You can't do this to her! Delilah, fight Ben, not Talbott. What's wrong with you?!" Rowan cried.

"I'll give you to the count of three to leave us," replied Ben angrily. "One, two-"

" _Expelliarmus!_ " Rowan shouted. Ben's wand shot into the air. On its way down it was caught by Delilah, who returned it to its owner. A couple of owls flew away from the tense scene.

"How DARE you!" Ben barked. "Delilah, you take care of Winger. I'm taking care of Rowan."

Without a second thought, Rowan bustled down the stone steps. Ben scarpered and was on her tail. Delilah and Talbott were left alone in the owlery once again.

"Why is it that I cannot go a day without you attacking me?" Talbott said dryly.

Delilah was silent, then hastily struck.

" _Crucio!_ " she hissed. An electrifying sensation filled the air and reached her enemy.

Talbott screeched in pain and hit the floor. His wand rolled away and stopped in front of a mouse bone.

Delilah tittered before she too, hit the floor with her knees without warning.

Breathless, Talbott rose knowing his life could depend on it. He picked up his wand and aimed.

" _Petrificus Totalus_!"

"T-Talbott what?" Delilah couldn't get up fully before a flash of purple light engulfed her. Her body froze like a plank and landed, back to the ground, eyes to the ceiling. Her hair was a tangled mess sprawled out. She couldn't move or speak. The cool air licked her cheeks as she lay helpless.

"Looks like Ben called off his Imperius Curse. Either way, I can't let you get away. Not again. This has been going on for way too long, Deli. This is a risk I'm willing to take, and I'm not sorry."

He thought he saw a tear trickle down the side of Delilah's face. Nonetheless, he pointed his wand at the ground.

" _Incendio!_ "

The feathery coated ground lit up sunset orange. Owls screeched and escaped their doom. Dancing flames became Delilah's only visual. She heard the flapping of a pair of wings, different from an owl's based on the sound. _Talbott is flying away._ Her head couldn't turn to witness the type of bird he became before he was gone.

_This is it. I've failed everyone. Mother, Father... This is the end. I lost. And somehow... Somehow I'm happy enough for it to end this way. That it was Talbott outsmarting me rather than Ben attacking me that caused my direct death. That it wasn't Father ordering the Ministry against me, or him himself killing me. It was Talbott, saving his own life. I deserve this._

The blistering heat became unbearable. It was as if she was surrounded by hot metal. Black smoke hugged her lungs, but the curse prevented her from coughing it out. Delilah wished the end would speed up. Cooking gradually was torture.

Delilah's world slowly started turning black when a familiar voice rung in her ears. She was so dizzy that she couldn't figure out why it was familiar.

" _Aguamenti!_ "

A powerful jet of water fought the flames. Delilah could only see what was directly above her.

With a jolt, Delilah felt her body become mobile. Whomever accompanied her silently used _Finite Incantatem_ , the general counter spell. Despite being mobile again, her body ached too much to move. Her breathing was heavy from the smoke.

Her world was fading out again when she was hoisted onto someone's arms. There was no longer a glow from the flames. The smoke made the area quite dark. Whomever held her had long dark hair that occasionally hit her face. Delilah felt the bounce of traveling downstairs.

The brightness of the sun shocked her. Delilah's eyes were sore. She heard hasty words from Professor McGonagall. The voice that was replying back was the voice of the one carrying her.

"It's Tytonidae," replied Professor Snape.

Delilah's heart sunk before she passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

When Delilah opened her eyes, Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, and Madam Pomfrey were standing over her bed in the hospital wing conversing softly. The lights above were dim and colorless. Her surroundings smelled rancid. Delilah grimaced when she realized the smell came from her singed hair. She tried to sit herself up but was promptly laid back down by Madam Pomfrey.

"No, no, dear. You are incredibly injured," she spoke up.

" _What_ happened?" snapped Professor Snape.

"Severus, I understand we have many questions for Miss Tytonidae, but right now she's too injured to be harped on." Professor McGonagall looked as though she were watching a dying puppy. Delilah has never felt such concern come from her.

"Nonsense. She was clearly up to something and it backfired. Many of our owls are being tended to by Kettleburn because they too suffered the consequences of Miss Tytonidae's actions. She just had detention this morning from fighting her classmate last night."

His words cut deep. Delilah cared for owls more than any other creature, being one herself.

"Nonetheless, she is injured. She will speak to Professor Dumbledore after she speaks to her father," stated Professor McGonagall. She raised her head a little higher with authority.

"My-My father?" Delilah mind went off like a firework.

"Yes, your father. In fact, I'll go fetch him. Severus, Poppy." Professor McGonagall motioned to leave, nodding her head towards the other two to do the same. Professor Snape's scowl never lessened. His dark cloak in the gloomy lighting turned him into the grim reaper as he walked. Madam Pomfrey looked troubled as her eyes scanned Delilah one more time. The three cleared out of her makeshift room, only separated from other beds by a measly privacy screen.

Delilah didn't even have time to form a sentence of explanation in her head before Aibek presented himself. His chestnut robes whipped behind him as he turned into her room sharply. Aibek's eyebrows scrunched at the sight of his bedridden daughter.

"Deli," he scoffed. He clenched his fists at his sides. His temple pulsed with rage.

She sat up. "F-father. I didn't know you'd be here-"

"I arranged with Dumbledore to meet with you after the ball. Didn't want to wait for a letter. It just so happens you also got yourself detention and also almost got yourself killed. Let me guess, your target got away again? I don't see him here in a bed."

"Father, quiet down. I don't want-"

"YOU quiet down. Don't you think I know how to cast proper charms?" His hands jittered in the air.

"Oh, I didn't see your wand to cast the muffliato charm." Her head bowed low.

"It's no wonder you haven't been successful. You're too oblivious. Now you've gone and torched your hair."

Delilah's eyes filled with salty tears of bitter defeat. She knew better than to speak up again.

"I'm guessing you haven't figured out his animagus form yet?" His dark eyed gaze felt like spiders crawling on her injured skin.

Delilah barely nodded. Her body shuddered.

"Mark my words, Deli. You have one final chance. This is it. One more screw up and this fire incident will look like a picnic at Niagara Falls compared to what will happen to you next." Aibek pointed at his watch. "You have 24 hours to find out his Animagus form. It is 6pm now. Owls clearly take time to deliver the post so you better figure it out with haste. And find a fast flyer. I am not waiting anymore. Once you know his form, we will go from there."

Delilah was about to speak when Dumbledore dawdled in.

"I didn't hear any voices and was worried. Either you're very quiet or you have cast quite the muffliato charm, Mr. Tytonidae." He smiled, his half moon spectacles beaming under the white light. His silky sky blue garments draped him and trailed on the tile floor behind.

"Sir," Aibek abruptly spoke. He straightened up and smiled. "My daughter, she didn't mean to set fire to that owlery."

"Oh? So is that what happened." Dumbledore became more serious. He eyed both Delilah and Aibek curiously.

"Please, Professor," Delilah began before her father could object. She knew her only chance of speaking up was with Dumbledore still in the room. "S-Something is wrong with my wand. It suddenly started casting spells without my doing. My father and I were just discussing how we are going to get it looked at. It was just a tragic ordeal due to malfunction."

"Ah, I see." Dumbledore slowly paced back and forth. "Quite the story. I have never heard of a wand reacting so violently without being broken first. We will have to have Mr. Ollivander take a look at it at once."

"Wands are peculiar things, Sir." Aibek added. "I have a wandmaker that serves our family specifically. Very close to us. I'll have him look at it. For now, Deli can borrow mine. We'll trade, you see. Once he has taken a look, we'll go from there. I will visit here again to get my own wand back before too long." Aibek lied. He kept his nose in the air.

"Very well. However, due to this incident, your daughter will have to be closely watched. The other professors are all aware of the fire that transpired today. Any other unusual occurrences will be faced with dire consequences." Dumbledore turned to Delilah. "I am very sorry you have suffered these injuries. Madam Pomfrey will get you well again. In the meantime, you're allowed one more visit. Aibek, Miss Delilah will need her rest soon. It is time to bid her farewell."

"Very well." Aibek turned to awkwardly hug Delilah. Delilah winced both at the pain and emotional discomfort of being held by her father. "I'll be in contact with you tomorrow about the wand," he said as he let go. He swapped his wand with hers which was on the table next to her bed. Her wand was made of hazel with a unicorn core. The end of the handle curved into a heart. Aibek was disgusted trading his dragon heartstring cored blackthorn in return. He left without another word.

"Miss Delilah," Dumbledore began. Delilah looked up at him. "I mean what I said. Please be careful. You are a fine student. You've been in entirely too much trouble this weekend. We are all tired from it." Dumbledore sighed. "Whatever it is that's going on, please confide in me or the other professors. We are here to help you." Dumbledore did look quite tired. "And do try to get some studying done for your O. W. Ls. It is difficult to study when you're in detention."

"Of course, Professor. Thank you." Delilah forced a smile.

"As promised, you may have one more visit. This visit is by not one, but two. You may come in, " he called out.

Without haste, Rowan and Penny entered practically crashing into Delilah's bed. They scrambled to hug Delilah.

"Now, now, remember your friend is wounded. Do not be long, it will be curfew soon." He winked and glided off, flicking his wand in the air to remove the muffliato charm on his way out.

"Lilah, oh my gosh! So much has happened in such a short amount of time. Your father is really tall by the way. He didn't talk like, at all. Oh, your poor beautiful curls!" Penny grabbed a chunk of Delilah's burnt hair and inspected it miserably. "Was it Ben? I knew you belonged with Talbott after all. You poor thing," Penny said dramatically. "Rowan told me how much of a twat Ben has been lately." Penny and Rowan straightened up.

"An absolute twat," Rowan piped up. He chased me until I got to the castle, flinging spells at me. Only it was Professor Snape that caught us. For whatever reason he let him off before proceeding to the owlery. The smoke could be seen for miles, Delilah. Professor McGonagall headed towards it the moment it started. She looked frantic to be honest. The woman is hot-tempered."

"I'm so sorry, Rowan. I'm not sure what has gotten into me. I think Ben has been manipulating me. I'm just not sure of anything right now."

"Well, be sure to avoid Ben, that's what you can do." Rowan crossed her arms.

_I need to know why he has been manipulating me like this. Something is off._

"I need to figure out how to make veritaserum," Delilah said bluntly. "Do either of you know someone that would know how to make it?"

Penny abruptly started crying. She buried her face into her hands.

"Delilah, you _know_ Penny is the potions queen, right?" Rowan shuffled away from Penny.

"Penny, I'm so sorry. You know I've had a long weekend. " Delilah was legitimately sorry.

Penny sniffled. "Fine. I only believe you because you're so hurt and helpless right now. Yeah, I'll help you only if we are using it on Ben."

 _I won't be able to tell them what Ben says, if I can even get him to take it. I will have to lie like usual._ "It's a deal."

"Alright, party's over", declared Madam Pomfrey. She was carrying in a tray of various glittering bottles. "Delilah has much to take, and needs her rest."

The friends all smiled at each other before separating. It was the first time Delilah got to smile in a long time, despite her father's recent threats. She still had friends, people that cared about her. Delilah felt a sudden urge to keep pushing through the obstacles.


	10. The Son

**Chapter 10: The Son**

Monday morning was filled with extra rest rather than the usual rude awakening for class. For the first time all year, Delilah was able to sleep in. Madam Pomfrey requested that Delilah took the day off from classes to recover. This was great in theory, but Delilah also had an immediate deadline she didn't believe she would be able to meet. She had to figure out Talbott's animagus form or else her father would never let her heal.

"M-Madam Pomfrey?" Delilah was slouched in her bed.

"Yes, what is it?" Madam Pomfrey was shuffling around making beds. Delilah was the only patient in the Hospital Wing.

"I really appreciate and understand not going to class today to heal. However, I have many, many books upstairs. I was wondering if I could spend the day in my dormitory to study for my O. W. Ls? I promise to take it easy."

Madam Pomfrey eyed her curiously. "Miss Delilah, how do I know you will be true to your word? After all, you've gotten yourself in this mess by disobeying school rules."

She sat up straighter. "I understand. As Professor Dumbledore said, I need to study for my O. W. Ls. Plus, all of the professors are watching me closely. If they see me anywhere else, they will report me."

"And what will you do about meals? Hm?" Madam Pomfrey replied disapprovingly.

"When Rowan comes back up I'll see if she can bring me some. I had my breakfast late anyway so I don't have much of an appetite."

"I don't know, dear. I really think you're better off here." She turned away to collect some trays.

"Don't you want one day, especially a Monday, where you have absolutely no students? You could take the day off to get more important things done than watch me lay in bed. I truly do just want to study, and this bed would be too cramped for all of my materials," Delilah pleaded.

"Oh, all right. But I'm warning you, you'll be reported and dragged back in here, or even up to Dumbledore's office, if you misstep. Do not make me regret this decision," she said stone-faced.

"Thank you! You absolutely will not regret it. Thank you!" Delilah practically jumped out of bed and stumbled. She forgot how sore she still was.

"Don't. Make. Me. Regret it," stated Madam Pomfrey rolling her eyes.

Delilah slipped out and into the open hall. It was quite empty, for classes were in session. She felt awkward not accompanying her other students in her studies. Peeking around, she spotted a giant clock that read "1:13".

Without thinking, she sped up to the Ravenclaw Common room, answering the eagle knocker's riddle. The moment the door opened, she crashed onto one of the blue couches. She had absolutely no leads to Talbott's animagus form. Nobody to talk to about her current situation. All seemed hopeless.

 _I guess I'll write father so he at least gets a letter. Maybe he'll somewhat maybe appreciate at least an answer, even if it isn't what he wants._ Tears trailed her cheeks.

Delilah got up and pulled out a spare quill and piece of parchment from the Ravenclaw writing desk. The quill barely kissed the page before an idea hit her so hard she dropped the quill back onto the desk.

_That's it! Talbott's poetry! I bet he has written some pretty deep clues. He never lets anyone read what he has written. But, he might have them on him, and he's in class... No, I have to try. There's a chance. He may not suspect anyone in the boy's dormitory. In the boy's dormitory..._

She turned her head towards the staircase leading to her destination. Never before had she ever entered a boy's only space. Of all the rules she had broken over the years, this was never one to cross her mind. It felt dirty.

_I guess I have no choice. If worst case scenario someone is up there, I'll fly up in my animagus form and pretend to be a lost pet._

Delilah looked both ways before transforming. The room was still empty. Nobody was coming. With great agility, her feathered form took flight, making its way up the spiral staircase in seconds. She landed on a bed much like her own in the girl's dormitory. The beds were already made by the house elves, being covered in bronze and sky blue comforters. The only difference was that the boys chose to keep most of their dirty laundry on the ground. Not even the house elves wanted to touch them. This was key into figuring out which bed was Talbott's.

There was a single bed that was surrounded by a completely picked up area. Much like herself, she figured Talbott would be a bit of a neat freak, being careful to pick up all things. Delilah flew to it and landed. The bed held his scent despite having clean sheets. Delilah didn't know why she liked it, but she did.

Next to the bed with the clean space was a maple side table with textbooks in a neat pile. On the side of that was a black cup that contained extra quills of various blacks, whites, and browns, blank parchment, and ink. Nothing was already written on. Delilah transformed and peeked under the bed. She wasn't surprised to find a sleek brown suitcase, one that she recognized as the one Talbott had carried when they first arrived at Hogwarts. She pulled it out and unzipped its cover.

It revealed ordinary piles of folded clothing. Delilah checked underneath the piles at the bottom of the suitcase. Nothing was unusual.

She checked drawers next. Then under his pillow. Next under the mattress. They were empty. Talbott didn't have a whole lot of belongings to show off.

Delilah retrieved her father's wand from her robe pocket. " _Revelio_." Nothing happened. " _Reparifarge_." The black cup tipped over as one of the black quills transfigured into a white notebook with gold embroidered borders.

 _This is it. This has to be._ Delilah sat on his bed and opened up the treasure. Inside were paragraphs among paragraphs of not only Talbott's writing, but another's. His handwriting was clearly in the back half of the book, but the first half contained a handwriting style that was very feminine. With quick thinking, she skipped to the back half to see what he wrote down. She skimmed many poems before coming across a title that caught her eye. _A Young Eagle Weeps_. She read carefully.

_Under the stars, under the moon A young eagle weeps_

_The Wizarding War brought more_   
_Than just a couple murders_   
_All around the tiny town_   
_Were townsfolk and their murmurs_

_They had a lead, they had to feed_   
_Upon the souls of purity_   
_The demons marched upon the home_   
_Death Eaters no longer in obscurity_

_Under the stars, under the moon A young eagle weeps_

_Blasts unwelcomed_   
_But still they fought_   
_To protect their child_   
_From the onslaught_

_Sacrifice did they_   
_The Death Eaters won_   
_Now to slaughter the child_   
_Their game had just begun_

_Under the stars, under the moon A young eagle weeps_

_Parents dead_   
_Child in fright_   
_Under their noses_   
_He took flight_

_Out the window_   
_They didn't know_   
_The eagle child_   
_Would aglow_

_Under the stars, under the moon A young eagle weeps_

_All alone the Winger sworn_   
_Forlorn was his life to be_   
_For they lost theirs_   
_At fault was he_   
_Only her necklace remains Of thee_

_White feather of the mother swan_   
_Silver chain that was handmade_   
_An Auror he would someday be_   
_But his secret kept from the Ministry_

_Under the stars, under the moon A young eagle weeps_

_Under the stars, under the moon A young eagle weeps_

Delilah sat very still for a few moments, taking it all in. Tears formed in her eyes but did not fall. She was aghast, and reread the poem a couple more times as if to find more information, despite knowing she understood the whole thing completely.

"Mother..." Delilah whispered. "Mother, I-I need guidance. Poor, poor Talbott. His parents murdered by Death Eaters... He was only saving himself. He is an eagle, just like Rowena Ravenclaw's Patronus. How can I continue this task? How can I take on someone already permanently injured? It is no wonder he prefers to be alone. Mother... Do I- Do I stick to my father's demands? Would you? Or would you protect the son? What do I do?"

Delilah's mind was in such a haze. Unfortunately, she hadn't much time to dawdle. Hastily, she transfigured the white notebook back and arranged the cup of quills. She tucked in the bed covers and stuffed the suitcase under the bed.

Without thinking and without transforming, Delilah skipped steps down the stairs. She couldn't slow down before running into a suit of armor that stood right in the middle of the common room. She bounced back and landed on her bottom while it stood still. This particular suit of armor had a blue party hat on its head.

As if it felt nothing, which was to be expected, the suit of armor turned around. Delilah gasped as she saw it was her prefect, Matilda Collins.

"Well, what are you doing down there?" Her forest green braided pigtails were as much of a distraction as her clothing. She offered Delilah a hand and helped her get to her feet.

"I-I'm sorry for running into you. I guess I'm to be punished?"

"What for?" She cocked her head.

"Um, you didn't see me then?" Delilah was puzzled.

"See you? I heard you before I had a chance to see you leaving the boy's dormitory. Oh well. Did you find anything interesting? There won't be any boys in there during this time. Although, I suppose class is ending soon..."

"Aaaannd you're not going to punish me?" Delilah's mind was swimming enough to momentarily forget about Talbott's poem.

"Nah. In fact, I'm supposed to be meeting Peeves. Hence, why I'm also skipping class. He has this painting he owes me. I was just on my way down," she said proudly.

"Aren't you a prefect?" Delilah was concerned.

"Yeah, but just because my friends told me to do it. Then I can prevent them from getting in trouble too. Sometimes I feel like I'm just destined for certain things no matter what I say...Well, anyway, I'll catch ya later. Hopefully in the girl's dormitory next time." M.C. clunked out.

Delilah collected her thoughts as M.C. exited. I don't have time to think about this. She turned her head towards a clock that read "2:05". She had to get some sort of letter to her father as soon as possible.

Delilah rushed over to the writing desk and wrote down a single word:

_Eagle._

Delilah began crying like a geyser. She couldn't control herself. It felt so wrong to tell her father his secret knowing he lost his parents like she lost her mother. Still teary eyed, she ripped up the parchment and discarded it into the trash. She picked up another piece of parchment and began to write:

_Father,_

_His animagus form is a sparrow._

_~Delilah_

Delilah quickly folded the letter and stuffed it into her pocket. She took flight as she transformed and traveled out of an open window. The Ravenclaw tower was one of the taller towers, allowing her to gain great speed against the wind. The daytime sky swallowed her. She could almost hug the clouds. The breeze that brushed her feathers felt comforting.

Delilah reached the owlery, entering through a window like any other owl. The blackened walls haunted her. She was trembling when she became human again.

With a shaky hand, she collected her letter and gifted it to a great horned owl. "T-to my father, Aibek Tytonidae." The owl nodded and flew off with her letter.

Silence surrounded her. Silence and pity. She wanted to apologize to the owls for the fire. The owls that were actually injured wouldn't be there though, and the remaining owls wouldn't have a clue what Delilah was talking about. She felt like an outsider to both humans and owls alike.

Delilah turned into an owl and winged back to the Ravenclaw common room. When she fluttered into the window again, the common room only had a couple of students. One was the Quidditch seeker, Andre Egwu, who was a tall dark skinned boy in her year. The other was a student she didn't recognize, whom was blond and in a wheelchair.

Neither noticed her, for they were too distracted going through a book called Quidditch Through the Ages and discussing strategies.

Delilah became human and headed down to the girl's dormitory. To her relief, Rowan was sitting on the bed doing homework. Nobody else was in the room.

"Rowan," she gasped for air.

"Delilah! Oh, don't tell me Ben has been chasing you again. Or Talbott... To be honest I'm not sure what to expect anymore." Rowan sighed.

"No, no, I had just been writing to my father. Nothing to worry about. You knew I got let go from the hospital wing, then?" Delilah sat on her own bed.

"Yeah, I came by after class and Madam Pomfrey let me know. Oh, she told me to bring you something." Rowan reached over to her bedside table and grabbed a plate of food.

"Rowan, this is brilliant! Thank you so much." Delilah accepted the various sandwiches and a side of Yorkshire pudding.

"Oh, I forgot the pumpkin juice," Rowan said sadly.

"Don't worry about it. I'll get some water in a bit from the common room. How was class?" Delilah asked with a mouthful.

"Dreadful. Potions especially. I think all of the professors, especially Professor Snape, are drained. I have the homework assignments for you too. I'm going to work on them and finish my sewing before bed tonight." Rowan perked up.

"Your sewing?" Delilah questioned.

"For the Costume Contest. You're the one who gave me the idea for my costume, remember? Well, not directly, but you inspired me to look at famous American people." Rowan beamed.

"Ah, that's right. I need to figure out what I'm wearing as well..."

* * *

The week ahead finally felt normal. Delilah went to class. At this point both Ben and Talbott were ignoring her. She was taking a break from the two of them gleefully. The day before she got a package from her father that she didn't dare open until she was alone in the dormitory. It contained a new wand, and a note that said the following:

_Deli,_

_It's about time you figured it out. For obvious purposes, you have a new wand. This one will suit you better._   
_It is black walnut with a dragon heartstring core. You are to send mine back to me. I will be keeping your old wand._   
_Practice dueling and go after your target. Preferably, capture and cage him, being he is just a tiny sparrow. However, if he dies, he dies._

_-Aibek_

The ink faded until it disappeared completely. Delilah replaced the new wand with her father's wand in the box and tied it shut. She would stop by the owlery later that day. The wand had an Irish moss pattern and was black. It felt much heavier than her old wand and was longer. She was going to feel out of place using it. Her father's wand was at least the same length as her old wand. All of this to continue a lie that Dumbledore may or may not have believed.

Bells rang in the distance. Delilah had to hurry in order to get to Herbology class on time. She exited the dormitory.

When she arrived, Rowan and Penny were waiting for her outside of Greenhouse Three.

"There you are, Lilah. I was beginning to worry, " Penny chuckled.

"You should know by now that Delilah isn't ever late," said Rowan. Delilah shrugged her three girls entered the greenhouse.

"Lilah, be my partner today," Penny said cheerfully.

Rowan nodded at them and found a place next to Tonks. She knew Penny just wanted to talk to Delilah about the veritaserum, but she couldn't help but to feel nervous working with Tonks, especially with O. W. L's being this year.

"Penny," Delilah whispered. "Any updates on that truth potion yet?"

Professor Sprout walked in and immediately began giving loud instructions on the Fanged Geranium.

"Lilah, you know it takes a month, right?" She replied in a louder whisper.

"What? A month? Penny, we can't wait that long!"

"Miss Tytonidae, " Professor Sprout exclaimed. "You come up here and demonstrate."

"I have a plan. I'll get it to you before the Costume Contest," Penny whispered quickly.

Delilah nodded and walked up toward the front of the class to handle the Fanged Geranium.


	11. Halloween

**Chapter 11: Halloween**

A week and a half passed by and it was Halloween morning on a Friday. Delilah was both excited for the Costume Contest and nervous about whether or not Penny had the veritaserum prepared. Her father, a couple days ago, wrote again asking for updates. Delilah wrote back lying about still getting used to the new wand. She knew she had to at least do _something_ or her father would keep pressuring her. She decided to simply intimidate Talbott in the meantime, but not attack him. She didn't want him to be suspicious of her suddenly not going after him either, despite his ultimate wish of her just leaving him alone. She wasn't completely on his side as of yet. The only other student still in the dormitory was Rowan. Her and Rowan helped each other dress into their costumes before heading up.

This Halloween, the professors were hosting a Costume Contest. It was the only day of the year the students were allowed to wear something other than their robes to class. The professors would decide at dinner which student had the best costume. Winner received a voucher for one item at Zonko's Joke Shop. The only costumes not allowed were Death Eater and You Know Who costumes. Most students wouldn't know what either of them looked like anyway.

The crackling fire of the fireplace was already lit in the common room when the girls arrived. Autumn made itself known full swing. The air outside was cool, with leaves of orange, red, and yellow floating about. Students' drinking habits consisted of coffee, hot chocolate, and hot tea. Scarves wrapped around hooks on the wall, and once in a while someone would lose a knitted glove. Flurries of snow would happen once a week, but the snow wouldn't stick. It mostly rained.

Delilah was excited to get near the fire before heading down for breakfast. Her costume didn't provide as much covering as she normally would wear. She wore a blood red sequin bodysuit laced in black that exposed her upper chest but connected the tops of her shoulders to the red choker around her neck. Connected at the back was a pointed red tail. Her outfit also contained black fishnet tights, a headband with curly crimson horns, and red stilettos. Her laid down hair was still singed from the owlery fire, which added to the effect. She was devil Delilah.

"A devil by the fire. Very fitting, Delilah, " Rowan chuckled. "If I swung that way I might have asked you to the Lacustrine Ball myself." She began playfully fanning herself with her hand.

"Oh, be quiet," Delilah joked. "I must say, you make quite the Abraham Lincoln. Why did you choose him anyway?" She turned from the fire to inch towards the common room door.

Rowan was dressed as the 16th president of the United States. Her suit consisted of a custom-made black double-breasted coat made of wool. She wore a tall, black stovepipe hat that Abe was known for. A fake shenandoah beard was wrapped around her face.

"Well, you're American. I also love history and teaching history. He was well known, so maybe I can teach my fellow classmates something new," she smiled.

"Good luck with that," Delilah scoffed. "I wonder what everyone else is going to be wearing."

Delilah and Rowan made their way to the Great Hall where they met with Penny for breakfast.

"Lilahhhhh you're so daring and gorgeous!" Penny exclaimed. "Rowan, you're... a guy?"

"I'm Abraham Lincoln, 16th president of the United States of America," Rowan announced proudly.

"Yeah... Whoever that is..." Penny was not amused. Penny herself was a fairy. She created fuchsia and blue wings that stuck out of her back, a pink and blue flower choker around her neck, and a plain, tan dress.

"Penny, you look wonderful," Delilah complimented.

"Oh, stop flirting with me. Here, I got the potion. Hide it quickly."

She handed it to Delilah sneakily and Delilah slipped it into her bookbag.

"How? I thought you said it would take a month?" The three girls sat down and began filling their plates with breakfast foods.

"It will. I'm still making it. You see..." Penny lowered her voice. "I snuck it out of Professor Snape's office. I know where he keeps everything. I'm making a new batch I plan to swap later on. Hopefully he doesn't need it in the next two weeks."

Delilah was shocked at Penny's actions. "I would have done that myself if I knew you'd do that. Penny, I really appreciate it. But, I don't want you getting into trouble for me."

"You're worth it, Lilah. I'll be fine." She blushed. "Professor Snape won't ever punish me anyway. I'm his favorite student."

"If you say so," replied Delilah.

"Oh, look at all of the other costumes!" Penny began jumping up and down in her seat. Rowan grunted at the commotion. "Tulip makes such a creepy vampire. Who is that hag?! Oh, of course it's Tonks just morphing. Now she's a goblin. She needs to actually pick a costume, not be many different things. Charlie is a dragon, of course. Barnaby is a cute little cruppy, bless his heart! Ismelda is a natural Dementor. She drains the happiness right out of you...Liz Tuttle makes such a happy little tree covered in Bowtruckles! Oh, why is Bea not wearing the costume I picked out for her!? What is she, the grim reaper? Ugh. Hmmm... Doesn't look like Talbott nor Ben dressed up, Lilah."

"Wait, Talbott is here?" Delilah asked. She peeked around and caught him at the edge of one of the tables eating alone. It was strange of him to not eat in the owlery.

"Hey, is it alright if I go sit with Talbott? I want to show him my costume." Delilah said innocently.

"Delilah, I'll never understand you. First you want him, then you fight him, now you want him again? Make up your mind," said Rowan as she picked a piece of scrambled egg out of her makeshift beard.

"Oh, don't be silly. She has every right to go flirt with him." Penny winked.

"Flirt? No, I just want to see him. I'll catch up with you in class, Rowan. Penny, I'll update you later on the outcome of that potion. Thanks again." Delilah smiled and made her way to Talbott's table.

She came up from behind and starting slowly massaging his shoulders. Talbott jumped but didn't turn around.

"Go away."

"But you didn't guess who?" Delilah snickered.

"I don't need to because I already know who. Get off me." He took another bite of his waffle.

"But Talbott, you didn't even dress up. I thought for sure you'd be an... eagle..."

Talbott coughed as he swallowed his food. He turned around and stood up so quickly that he almost knocked Delilah backwards.

"You know, because you're a Ravenclaw, " Delilah said sweetly. "All Ravenclaws are eagles after all." She batted her eyelashes.

Talbott didn't know which caught him off guard more, her suggesting he be an eagle or her outfit. His eyes scanned her curves against his will. He wished it were anyone else dressed so exquisitely. She really was the devil after all, seducing and beautiful.

"Talbott, you're so cute when you blush".

He sighed. "Shut up. What do you want?" As much as he wanted to be angry at her to protect himself, he also didn't want her to actually leave. He took in the scent of her passion fruit perfume.

"Just wanted to see how you've been. Honest. " Seeing Talbott after knowing his past made this a truthful statement. A part of her wanted to protect him from further harm. She felt committed to him in a completely different way than before. He wasn't just a target. He somehow was now her responsibility.

"My life has been better without you. I would like it to be better again, so go." He regretted saying this.

"Oh, fine. I'm going to see Ben now. I bet he'll love my costume." She giggled and turned around to leave.

Delilah was halted in her tracks. She couldn't physically move forward, and she felt a tug from her backside. She cocked her head and realized that Talbott was pulling her tail. His hand held it tight.

Talbott wasn't sure why he was doing this. He didn't want her to see Ben, but there had to be more than that. His mind wandered. He could pull her tail, pulling her closer, and spin her around until she was in his arms. He wanted one of his hands on her dainty waist while running his fingers through her hair with the other. If only he could snog her like she did Ben at the ball. They could pretend the rest of the Great Hall didn't exist. Her fishnet tights didn't look too complicated to get around... he could-

Talbott's daydream was broken by Professor McGonagall.

"What on earth is going on here? Are we having breakfast or playing tug of war?" Some of the professors dressed up as well, including Professor McGonagall. Her outfit made her look like some sort of countess, her hair in an Edwardian updo, an antique diamond tiara on her head, and a violet Edwardian dress with a very high neckline.

Talbott finally realized Delilah was looking surprised, and not running into his arms. He let go of her tail.

"Sorry, Professor. We... got carried away with playing," Delilah piped up.

"What are you even wearing, Miss Tytonidae? Your outfit is very... daring..." she said disapprovingly.

"I take that as a compliment," replied Delilah with a smirk.

"I must have said it wrong," she replied sarcastically.

"I assure you, my outfit is fine. Talbott and I are on our way to class now. Nice costume, Professor." Delilah grabbed Talbott's hand and escorted him out of the Great Hall without a moment to spare.

"Why does everyday involve a fight with an American?" Professor McGonagall sighed as they departed.

The two students turned a corner and stopped near a wall.

"Talbott, what was that? What were you thinking?" Delilah questioned in confusion.

"I say that about ninety percent of the things you do, Deli." Talbott tried to keep his eyes on hers and no lower.

"Look, I really did need to talk to Ben, but now I have no time. I'll have to try at lunch... Ugh. I need to get to History."

"I'll walk with you."

Delilah almost tripped over nothing. "You'll... what?"

"Sorry, this was a bad idea. Never mind, I'll see you later-"

"Talbott, I never said no. I'm just confused right now." They slowly started walking together.

"I'm just enjoying you not trying to kill me for once. The way we used to talk before our first fight. Before Ben started controlling you. That teal nightgown..." He blushed.

"Oh no... I was hoping you'd forget about that." Delilah's face turned pink.

"I know you have a heart. I'm just trying to figure out what's stopping you from using it."

"You know, I'll be a hundred percent honest. My goal today was to simply intimidate you. I can see that I have utterly failed." Delilah peeked up at him. Her father would kill her on the spot if he were seeing this.

"I don't see why. You must want a break every now and then from disrupting my life. Besides, I owe you really."

"Owe me?" Delilah asked.

"You took the blame for the owlery fire. You could have easily turned me in. The professors can check what the last spell from your wand was. You saved me from getting expelled."

"I... had my reasons for protecting you..."

"Whatever they are, I'm grateful, despite you kinda starting all of this. Why do you need to talk to Ben anyway? I heard you two broke up."

"To get answers. I finally believe you when you said he was cursing me. I don't want to go straight to the professors though. I want to... speak to him first." They reached the classroom entrance.

"That's not safe, Deli. Let me come with you."

"Talbott... I'm not innocent. You know this. And despite us being nice to each other now, I'm still trying to, uh, find out your secret," she whispered.

"I know. Let me enjoy this moment. Although, even if you attacked me right now I doubt Professor Binns would notice."

They chuckled and walked into class. Students were watching them. Whispers could be heard. Rowan was shaking her head. Penny was grinning from ear to ear.

Delilah wanted to devilishly kiss him to make any possible rumors true, but she refrained. They nodded at each other before taking their seats.

* * *

Lunch time came, and Delilah was starving since she didn't get a chance to actually eat her breakfast. Rowan was grumpy because nobody wanted to hear her lecture about her costume. Delilah couldn't wait to take another break from her.

She scarfed down her lunch before heading over to the Gryffindor table. Rowan perked up and watched her, knowing what she was trying to do.

"Ben," Delilah greeted and set next to him.

"Oh, my ex girlfriend. How bloody wonderful." He didn't look at her. He continued eating.

"Look, I'm sorry for failing you. I just needed some time clear my head. I mean, you didn't even check up on me in the hospital wing." She eyed his goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Didn't think I needed to. You're plenty capable on your own." He took another bite. "Besides..." He swallowed. "You're with Winger now anyway."

"Ugh, no, that's just a very quick rumor. I want _you_ , Ben. I miss you."

He looked at her. He was judging whether or not she meant it.

"I don't know if I can trust you, Delilah. Really. "

"I know you've been cursing me. And yet, I still want you. Doesn't that mean anything? Wouldn't I normally be keeping my distance?"

"You _did_ keep your distance for awhile." He grunted.

"Only a little bit. Again, it was to clear my head. I mean, are you really going to turn me down, especially dressed like this?" Delilah tried to sound as convincing as she could. She was nervous.

"You mean dressed like a whore?"

Her heart stopped. She turned to see if anyone heard him, but the room was loud enough with other conversations that nobody did. Talbott wasn't around either, probably because he didn't want to see her with Ben.

"Like..Like your dirty whore..." Delilah took a chance while nobody was paying attention except Rowan. She snogged him, but kept her eyes open. She watched his eyes close. She one handedly poured the veritaserum into his goblet before ending the kiss.

When they pulled back, he grinned. "I could do that all day whether we're dating or not."

"I don't mind. Finish your lunch." Delilah cringed. Rowan looked mortified at her table.

After a few bites, he finally took a couple gulps from his goblet. Within seconds his eyes were turning a shade of silver. His face was absent of any emotion.

Delilah didn't hesitate. She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the Great Hall. She had the perfect place nearby that was absent of students and professors where they could privately talk. They entered the Artefact Room.


	12. Death Eaters

**Chapter 12: Death Eaters**

The Artefact Room was nothing more than a small storage facility that reeked of creature food pellets. Shelves upon shelves held various objects and bags. In the far left corner was a random chalkboard with Transfiguration notes.

Ben could barely stay on his feet. Delilah sat him down on the ground before questioning him. She needed this to go as quickly and smoothly as possible.

" _Colloportus._ " The door behind them locked. She sat in front of him, tucking away her wand.

"Ben, can you hear me?"

He nodded instantly.

"Can you understand me?"

He nodded again, but wasn't looking at her. He was looking off into space.

"Why have you been using the Imperius curse on me?"

"To control you," he said quietly.

"Duh..." Delilah thought hard on how to best word her questions. "Why are you using me to attack Talbott Winger?"

"I have to kill him, but I don't want to do it myself because I am too scared," he mumbled. He eyes were all over the place, unfocused.

"Why do you have to kill him?" Delilah was getting concerned. _Is he working for my father?_

"To save my parents."

"What? Why would that save your parents?"

"The Death Eaters will kill them if I don't kill Talbott Winger."

Her heart started beating quicker. "Death Eaters aren't around anymore, Ben. Not since You Know Who lost to Harry Potter. He doesn't have anymore followers."

"They hide in the shadows. One works as a professor in this school."

"What!"

Delilah heard voices in the hallway. She pulled out her wand again.

" _Muffliato_."

She kept it out this time.

"Ben, who is the Death Eater at this school?"

"Professor Snape."

She paused. "Well, I can't say I'm shocked. Is he threatening you?"

"No, he is protecting me."

"From the other Death Eaters?"

"Yes." Ben finally looked at her.

Delilah was getting emotionally uncomfortable. "Why do they want to kill your parents?"

"They're Muggles, Delilah. I'm Muggle-born." His eyes watered but he didn't cry. "They don't think Muggles deserve life in this world."

"Why do they want Talbott Winger? You have to tell me, please." Of course he had to tell her, but Delilah wasn't thinking clearly anymore.

"He was supposed to die with his parents. He's a threat to the Death Eaters. He knows too much."

"So they're using you rather than doing it themselves?"

"They hide in the shadows, Delilah. You Know Who will rise again, but not yet. They must wait."

"Ben-"

"I have to keep my parents safe, Delilah. Kill Talbott Winger."

Ben's eyes darkened. His head fell forward, as if he fell asleep. Delilah scrambled, undoing her previous charms. _Maybe he won't remember what happened._ She reached for the unlocked door when she witnessed Ben rise from the corner of her eye.

"Going somewhere, sweetheart?"

" _Depulso!_ " Delilah cried out.

" _Protego_!" Ben's spell mostly shielded him. His feet stayed put as he got pushed back a small bit.

"You'll alert the whole school at this rate, Delilah. But go ahead, run. I can't wait to tell Professor Snape you stole his veritaserum."

Delilah was about to make her escape when her thoughts worked against her, keeping her still. Ben was a threat she couldn't run away from.

"I had to know the truth, Ben."

"And yet, I still don't know the truth about you. Why you also go after Winger. It was obvious the moment you set foot in this school. Not everyone watches people like a hawk like I do. You have always had something against him. We could be great, you know. You and I. And as a result, my innocent Muggle parents could also be free."

_Were his parents innocent? She doubted he would lie about that. They are just Muggles after all. She could potentially free his parents while also freeing herself from her father's wrath. But that would require Talbott's life..._

Delilah turned around to face Ben. "You _need_ me, Ben."

"What?" He was confuddled.

"You need me," she tantalized. "Because I know all of your secrets. You still don't know all of mine. I could easily go to Professor Dumbledore. He will investigate. He wants to know why I've been doing the things I've been doing anyway, like that fire. I will have him investigate that Imperius curse you've been using on me, how you've been using it on me all along. I doubt you can use Occlumency. I'll even admit I had to steal veritaserum in order to get the truth out of you for torturing me. I'm sure the Death Eaters would looooove that. Huh, Ben?! Huh!" Delilah shook with excitement.

Ben, in turn, looked as cowardly as ever. He knew he was trapped. He stuttered, but words did not form. He looked around the tight room as if there were any other opening.

"But-but my parents..."

"We'll worry about your parents later. For now, you listen to me. Got it? Or I will ruin you and your parents will be dead anyway."

He merely shook his head.

"And don't go crawling to Professor Snape. I'm sure Dumbledore would lose his trust knowing he's possibly a Death Eater. Although I still don't understand why a Death Eater would protect you from other Death Eaters..."

"H-He simply doesn't agree with them. He doesn't want the other professors to get suspicious either. I trust Professor Snape completely." Ben twitched in nervousness.

"Whatever you say, Ben. Now, get to class. We're both about to be late. Don't go after Talbott until I give a signal. You work for me now, got it?"

He hesitated, then nodded. He rushed past her in fury, leaving Delilah alone in the room. She quickly exited after him, both surprised and proud that any of that went well. She was immediately met with Rowan.

"You've got to tell me what he said, Delilah! He looked furious."

"I will later. We have to get to class." _What lie could I make up.._.

"Right..." Rowan agreed as the two sped to Divination.

* * *

Rowan and Delilah reached the classroom and sat down at a circular table in the middle row. All of the tables were draped in ruby red tablecloths with various constellation designs. The Professor was always late, giving them a brief moment to whisper what happened. Their moment, however, was taken by Penny a table away. She, like her usual self, craved attention. The entire class was transfixed watching her snog her girlfriend. Delilah and Rowan were caught up watching with the rest of the class. Even Talbott was awestruck, who was sitting at a table in the bottom row with Tonks. Tonk's hair was as red as her cheeks.

The witch Penny was snogging (although Penny was smiling knowing the class was staring) had silver hair cut right above her shoulders. She wore casual clothes, rather than a Halloween costume, consisting of denim pants and a gray sweater that exposed her shoulders. Around her neck was a shiny blue pendant. The witch looked a bit more shy than Penny, but was just as beguiling.

Penny finally separated and begun talking to Delilah as if nobody noticed anything. Delilah and Rowan listened eagerly.

"Oh, Lilah. Didn't see you there. How's your Halloween so far? As you can see, mine is fantastic. Meet my girlfriend, Chiara."

Delilah nodded, Rowan was still in a trance, and Chiara barely waved in awkwardness.

"Us Hufflepuffs stick together best I think. Besides, Chiara has fallen in love with my potion making. How sweet, right?" Penny giggled. Chiara blushed.

Professor Trelawney finally came in to take over her classroom. Or, as well as she could. Nobody ever took Divination seriously, especially not from someone with such overly large glasses, decorated with layers and layers of jewelry around her neck and fingers, and many shawls in the blistering hot classroom.

"Settle down, class. Today, we will continue palmistry."

"You can read _any_ part of me, Chiara," Delilah heard Penny whisper.

"Remember, that more than one line signifies doom. Beware the lines," said Professor Trelawney in a monotone.

Rowan and Delilah chuckled.

"Beware the lines in Hogsmeade, Delilah," whispered Rowan.

Delilah peeked at Talbott, who was also chuckling at Professor Trelawney's awful prophecy.

* * *

The holidays were a delight for Delilah. Her father was so preoccupied catching other unregistered animagi (people often tried to surprise a significant other or a family member with a new form they had) that he barely had time to write to her. Christmastime was spent at Hogwarts of course. Rowan left on the train to see her family. Delilah was alone, and so was someone else.

"Hey, Talbott."

Delilah found Talbott having a meal in the empty Great Hall Christmas morning. She sat down slowly next to him.

"Deli," he replied. He was bundled up in black winter clothing. His gloves were on the table. A blue and bronze striped Ravenclaw scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Happy Christmas, " she said softly. She still wore her pajama pants, being teal with golden feather prints and a plain pink long sleeved shirt. Her shoes were white sneakers.

Delilah and Talbott spent the months after Halloween barely conversing. Ben from time to time would pull a quick spell on him, but this usually ended in Delilah warning him against it with threats. Delilah utilized this power over Ben to keep Talbott safe. However, she still had her own problems to deal with. She wasn't off the hook, and she still needed to figure out a way to please her father. The holidays wouldn't last forever. _Maybe after the holidays I'll go back to my original mission... Poor Talbott..._

"Happy Christmas," he stated. "I know we aren't fully on good terms, but I really would like to spend Christmas not fighting for my life. So, don't attack me today."

"If I planned on it, I would whether you told me to or not. I assure you though, I do not plan on it. I do understand you not trusting me." Delilah was saddened. Trying to build a friendship at this point would be a waste of time. She knew it would take years for him to fully trust her.

"Good. Where's your friend?" He finished his breakfast.

"She has a family to see, unlike me." Delilah fumbled with her fingers. She knew the topic of her parents might come up. She hadn't decided if she would ever speak about her mother or not to him. "I bet she is talking all about how she won that Costume Contest. She deserved it. Although she gave the prize to Tonks. Rowan hates Zonko's."

"I don't have family anymore either," he replied. "Let's not focus on that though. I'm heading up towards the owlery anyway. I'll catch you later."

"Alright, I'll catch you later I guess." Delilah was both relieved and dispirited.

He left her alone once again, alone with her thoughts. The powdered snow whipped around outside the chilled windows. The fireplaces kept the Great Hall cozy. No matter how comfortable she was inside, she knew she belonged outside with him. Neither of them should be alone on this day.

_Maybe if I got him a gift, it would brighten the day just a little bit. But what? It is already Christmas._

The idea came to her many times, although she kept brushing it off because it was silly. She eventually surrendered to it.

Delilah bustled upstairs to the dormitory. Once she reached it, she undressed, then dressed.

Without hesitation, she opened one of the windows, transformed, and soared. To the owlery she went. The snowy air blew against her feathers. The sky looked like a giant white cloud. Below her, the snow sparkled against the sun's rays. Tree branches wore piles of snow and ice.

Delilah sensed Talbott immediately. He was the only human placing around the tower. She flew in. At first, he paid her no mind. She was just an ordinary owl to him. He paced and paced before he realized he recognized this particular owl.

"Deli?" He said looking in her direction.

Delilah transformed. She too was bundled up, except her winter garments included a long white coat with a fur hood that was down, white gloves, and a pair of Uggs. She wasn't exactly wearing pants...

"I-I didn't know what to get you for Christmas, Talbott," she began. "So, I thought I'd bring back a funny memory."

She unzipped her coat. Talbott's eyes were glued to her. He stopped pacing and was frozen in place, but not due to the cold. Beneath her coat was the silky teal nightgown. Delilah had enough sense to keep the coat on, at least. The air was frigid, especially against her bare legs.

The original worry on Talbott's face faded. It was replaced with a grin. "Deli, I-"

"Happy Christmas. I know it's stupid, I just-"

"Are you kidding? I love this. I mean, I-"

"You mean you love me in a nightgown?" Delilah blushed.

He paused, unable to control his smile. "I love that we can go back to being normal. No dueling. No Ben. Even if it's only for a day."

Delilah wanted to warn him. She wanted to warn him that they would be enemies again once the holidays passed. She didn't have the heart to do it. She couldn't break his heart like this on Christmas.

While she distracted herself, she felt a hand on her coat zipper. Delilah didn't notice Talbott zipping her back up.

"You shouldn't catch a cold for me though. _Especially_ not for me. You should get back inside." He frowned.

"Come with me?" she pleaded.

"I-I can't." The wind howled.

"Why not? Why must you be up here alone?" Delilah began to shiver.

"I... lost something. I need to find it. Please just go."

"Oh. Well, I'll help you find it."

"Deli, get inside. It's too cold."

"I'm helping. You can't make me leave. Now, what are we looking for?"

Talbott knew arguing with her was pointless. "I lost a necklace."

"Oh? What did it look like?" Delilah vaguely remembered him wearing a necklace with a feather on the end.

"It's silver," he answered. "Silver with a white feather."

"Okay. Where did you see it last?"

"That's what I'm trying to remember." He sighed.

"How did you lose a necklace with a scarf wrapped around your neck anyway?"

"That's it! Maybe I am glad you stuck around after all. Normally, I prefer my privacy. " He grabbed her hand before leading her down the steps. Delilah took in the moment, not caring where he was taking her.

The two exited the owlery and arrived on the grounds near the Whomping Willow tree. This tree was known for striking anyone that went near it.

Delilah caught her breath. "Why... are we here?"

"Because I wasn't paying attention earlier. I simply got distracted with memories and didn't realize how close I got to this tree. It tried to hit me. It got ahold of my scarf for a moment. The necklace may have flung off without me noticing. I was too preoccupied with getting away from its swinging branches."

"And you didn't notice when you readjusted your scarf?"

"Again, I was preoccupied."

"Thinking about your family?"

"That too, yes." He turned away from her and began digging through the snow, hoping to find his necklace.

"Oh, so more than just that?" Delilah snickered and began searching with him.

"I- nevermind."

"Please tell me. I need to distract myself from the cold." Delilah's legs were red.

"You...remind me of my mother in some ways."

Delilah wasn't prepared for this. Her hands stopped picking up snow.

"Your mother? Um... What happened to her?" Delilah tried to sound as unknowing as possible. If he guessed that she read his poem, he would never speak to her again.

"Please don't speak of this, especially not to Ben."

"I promise." She smiled.

Talbott turned to her. "She was murdered by Death Eaters. Both of my parents were. This necklace was from her." His eyes glistened, whether it be from his tragic past or the snow reflecting light she couldn't tell.

"I-I'm so sorry..." she whispered.

"You never get used to it, so I wear her necklace in her memory to comfort myself. I have to find it."

"And we will," Delilah said cheerfully. "My..." she paused. "Mother was murdered too. She was killed by a bobcat."

"Whoah, a bobcat?" Talbott replied in surprise. "I'm sorry, Deli. I had no idea..."

Delilah kept her lips zipped that it was a human bobcat that did it. She didn't want him guessing her entire previous mission.

"What about your father?" he asked.

"He... works for the Ministry. He only cares about his work though. " she sighed.

"I can understand that. We have a lot in common after all. Sadly, it's death..."

Talbott's sulking was interrupted by Delilah's squealing.

"I found it!" she exclaimed. She pulled the necklace out of the snow. It sparkled magnificently covered water droplets.

Talbott quickly grabbed it out of her hands. His eyes lit up. He couldn't stop smiling.

"Deli... Thank you. Seriously, thank you." He untied his scarf and put the necklace on. He didn't care that it was cold. He wrapped himself back into his scarf. "Let's get you inside now. Your legs are going to fall off."

The two laughed as they headed across the grounds towards the building. Delilah got so caught up in the moment that she didn't see a patch of ice cross her path. She fell miserably, grabbing Talbott's hand as if to save her and pulled him down with her.

He landed on her, knocking his head on hers. Their groans of pain lasted seconds, following with more laughter. Delilah wanted time to freeze, but her bottom was on the ice.

She swam in Talbott's gaze one more time before pushing him off and into the fluffy snow.

"What was that for?" He chuckled.

Delilah stood up. "Because my cheeks are going to fall off otherwise."

"Which ones?" He raised his eyebrows as he stood up.

"Talbott Winger, how dare you," she giggled. "Come on, I need some hot cocoa and a warmer outfit. "

"Ask Matilda Collins for an outfit. She has plenty. I heard she wins them at random bingo games."

Delilah struggled to get to the door due to both laughter and their gelid surroundings.


	13. Stars

**Chapter 13: Stars**

_Deli,_

_This is your final week. You will kill your target, and I will get you out of Azkaban. This is your moment. This is the end. I expect him dead before Friday 6pm at the latest._

_-Aibek_

Delilah remained silent and still, holding the parchment with disappearing letters. The chilly dormitory remained empty besides her own presence. Delilah didn't react, for she was prepared for this. She knew this was it. It was time.

Sleet pelted the curved windows. The holidays were over. Students returned regretfully knowing their studies would become more rigorous with O. W. L. s approaching. Delilah's regrets were different. She wouldn't be around long enough for her to take the tests. If only her life were that simple.

Delilah sighed before stashing away the now blank parchment into her book bag. She headed to the common room with heavy steps.

"Hey, Delilah. Are you okay? You took awhile," Rowan asked with concern. Her hair managed to look even darker in the gloomy lighting.

"I just got distracted. I'm okay. The weather is making me tired." Delilah barely smiled.

"I don't blame you. Knowing what's to come is tiring me out already. The future is a scary thing," Rowan stated. The two walked down together for breakfast.

Delilah didn't have the words to speak. She wished she could explain to Rowan that she was a good friend to her. She was one of few that she could rely on with most tasks. Rowan would only grow suspicious of her confessions. Delilah's feelings would remain unsaid. Her best friend would never know.

* * *

Delilah had never performed the killing curse before, nor did she know how. She could figure it out no doubt, but her guilt kept her away from that knowledge. Any time she tried to research the curse, she would get distracted. Talbott almost successfully killed her without it, surely she could come up with a unique way as well.

She flipped through The Secret Dueling Book in the common room to collect ideas.

"Flying solo?" Talbott chuckled, sitting next to her at the round table. Delilah was jolted. She quickly put the book away. "And keeping secrets?" He tilted his head in puzzlement.

"It's- a diary. Sorry, but I feel that's personal." The last thing she needed was Talbott avoiding her again. Seeing the dueling book would break his trust in her.

"Rowan is in the library. She thinks studying there will be more effective, although I disagree since almost every fifth year student is there doing the same."

"I plan to wing it honestly. I have a photographic memory anyway," he smiled.

"Oh, quit with your puns. It's ridiculous," she halfheartedly laughed. "Why are you so happy, anyway?"

"Tomorrow night is a meteor shower, " he began.

"And that makes you happy?"

"Deli, this is a rare occurrence. I also never repaid you for finding my mother's necklace. I-" he paused. "I was wondering if you would like to watch it with me?" he blushed.

This was too easy. Was it real? Was this a dream? Delilah felt like fate was truly taking over. Not only was her fate becoming reality, but so was Talbott's.

Her normal butterfly feeling was instead numb. If she said no, she would escape the plan but risked her own life. If she said yes, his death was settled.

"Deli?" Talbott waved a hand in her face. "Are you still there?"

"S-sorry... Yes, I'd love to watch it with you. What time?" she faked a smile.

"It'll get dark at around 9pm. We could watch it near where we found the necklace? We'd have to be careful of the Whomping Willow, but that area is the clearest. There'd be no way we'd miss it."

_He's going to die tomorrow night. This is the end. Fate has spoken. All of this is too easy._

"I'll meet you there at nine. I'll fly there to avoid attention," she stated.

"We could probably get away with walking down there together, since we're in the same common room," Talbott suggested. His face became more stern. "Unless, that's not what you want?"

"What- Well, of course we could. Silly, me..."

"Deli?" He said softly.

"Y-Yes?" Her eyes watered but she held back the tears.

"I trust you."

"I know." Delilah felt her heart shatter like glass. Her desires stabbed her mind like rose thorns. Her soul ripped itself apart in grief.

"I'm going to head down. I'll see you in class, Deli. Try to ease your mind a little bit. Too much studying isn't good for anyone. "

She merely nodded as he departed from the room.

"Mother," Delilah whispered. " _Please_ give me strength and guidance to do the right thing."

"Who are you talking to?"

Tulip walked up to her table and sat where Talbott was seated previously. She placed Dennis on the round table.

"N-nobody." Delilah was hoping Tulip wasn't the sudden source of guidance.

"I don't believe you, Delilah Tytonidae," she chuckled. "You were talking to yourself, I bet. You should get a toad. It'll be less lonely."

"Yeah, sure..." Delilah responded. A question suddenly came to mind. "Tulip?"

"Yes, Delilah Tytonidae?" She patted Dennis on the head with her finger. He didn't move, as if he was used to this.

"You don't follow rules, yet your parents work for the Ministry. How do you get away with that, not being who they want you to be?" Delilah fumbled her fingers.

"Well, it's not like they're going to kill me over it. They ground me, take away my things, and I just repeat the process. One day I'll be free anyway. Why, do you want to break some rules with me?!" She stood up in excitement. Dennis was startled and leaped away. Tulip caught him and put him back on the table in his original place.

"N-no... Sorry, I was just wondering, since my father is also in the Ministry." Delilah's interest faded.

"Even if they did try to kill me," Tulip began again. "I would just fight back. Then probably run away and make new friends. Well, I would TRY to take Tonks with me. I run my own life," she beamed.

"Yes, run your own life... Thanks Tulip. "

Tulip scooped up Dennis into her hands. "You've given me a brilliant idea, Delilah Tytonidae. Thank you. I'm off!"

"Wait, what idea?" she asked quickly.

"Students like yourself need more company to talk to. Time to release toads into the Prefect's bathroom! Ooo I hope Charlie is in there tonight..." She cackled before rushing out.

Tulip's exit left Delilah with raging thoughts. Could she fight back? Could she just run away? Her father was a powerful wizard. This wouldn't be easy.

_No, the stars are clearly aligned in such a way that I am destined to go through with this. Not everyone can just go against fate like Tulip._

Delilah packed her bag and exited, leaving the common room deserted.

Potions class was her next destination, although she never could look at Professor Snape quite the same. Sometimes Delilah felt that he knew that Ben told her his secret. She just couldn't be certain. Knowing that the professor was most likely a Death Eater was frightening. Her own goals would be at risk if she went to anyone with that information, even to Dumbledore. Delilah had to remain silent on the subject.

Delilah had to stick with Penny on every project to avoid his agonizing glare. This meant working with Chiara too, which was awkward.

"Hey, Lilah!" Penny waved energetically, bouncing her golden braids.

"Hey," Delilah responded with less enthusiasm.

Chiara simply blushed and looked away.

"Oh, don't worry sweetie. Lilah is just a friend," Penny smirked.

"I-I'm not jealous..." Chiara whispered.

"Lilah, why the long face? Is Ben stalking you again?"

Delilah quickly shook her head to cut her off. Professor Snape peeked in their direction.

Penny understood immediately and, with great difficulty, stopped talking.

"I'm fine," she whispered toward Penny's ear.

Penny nodded with a smile. Chiara quickly grabbed Penny's hand and began to hold it under the table. The silver haired witch did not have much self esteem.

* * *

Delilah sped through the dungeon after class. Penny still managed to catch up to her.

"Lilah, wait!"

Delilah knew she had to. Penny would only call louder the more she ignored her, bringing attention to them.

"T-thank you," Penny breathed.

"Where's Chiara?"

"She had to go to the hospital wing," Penny replied. She straightened up.

"Oh, is she alright? She seemed fine in class." Delilah was confused.

"Lilah, you're silly. Everyone knows she is an amazing healer. She helps Madam Pomfrey when she has the time," Penny giggled. She began walking with Delilah.

"Clearly not _everyone_ knew that." She tried her best to chuckle but failed.

"Lilah, what's wrong? Boy trouble, is it? Oh my gosh how are you and Talbott? Are you guys okay? Do I need to brew a love potion-"

"Penny, stop. Please. I'm okay, really. I'm just tired from studying."

"Where's Rowan?" Penny darted another question at her.

"In the library again, I guess." Delilah actually wasn't sure this time. Her mind had been so caught up in her destiny that she didn't realize Rowan had missed Potions class.

"Penny, I have to see Rowan. I have to go." Delilah began walking away. "And... thanks for being my first friend here. You did a lot for me. Thank you." Delilah hurried away before Penny could speak or question her words. Delilah would never know Penny's response.

Delilah clashed with Madam Pince, the cranky librarian, as soon as she entered the library. Pieces of parchment she was carrying dispersed through the air and onto the floor.

"What in blazes, Miss Tytonidae?" she scowled. "This is a library, not a racetrack." She flicked her wand, causing all of her paperwork to come back into her arms in a neat pile.

"I am so sorry, Madam Pince. Actually, have you seen Rowan?" Delilah questioned quickly.

"Rowan Khanna? Actually, I haven't as of late, which is strange," she said quietly.

"Thank you," Delilah responded before rushing back out. She could hear Madam Pince complaining as she escaped.

She dashed up the steps. _Please be there._ Delilah almost hit the door before the eagle knocker had a chance to speak.

"What lights the way-"

"Let me in, NOW!" Delilah cried.

The eagle knocker continued as if she never spoke. "- but provides no heat?"

"D-d-death..." Delilah could barely say the word.

"Correct." The door opened quietly. It created a single rush of air that traveled through Delilah's long hair.

Her heart was beating fast as she creeped in. The common room had a couple of first years doing homework together. No Rowan.

Delilah made her way to the girl's dormitory with haste. She entered to see Rowan sitting on her bed, rustling through notes.

"Hey, Delilah," she said without looking at her.

"Rowan, where have you been?!" Delilah jumped over and hugged her, which was odd for her.

"W-what do you mean?" Rowan tried to say through the hard squeezing.

"You missed Potions, and you weren't in the library." Delilah let go.

"Oh, I..." Her eyes said nothing. Her facial expressions were the same. "I must have forgot. Sorry." She continued flipping through paperwork. "Aha."

"Forgot? You? You don't forget things, Rowan. What are you trying to find anyway?" Delilah tried to peek over Rowan's shoulder.

"It's nothing. I'm just trying to study up on potion making. " Rowan tucked away the mysterious parchment again.

"Um, you could have just came to class then. What's going on with you? Is it the O. W. Ls stressing you out? Look at me."

Delilah briefly caught sight of Rowan's dull expression. "I think you need some sleep. I can't see you being focused enough to even eat dinner," Delilah worried.

"Sleep... Yes, that would be nice..." Rowan laid down without even moving her books and parchment. Delilah moved them off her bed and onto the nightstand. It was impossible tell which note Rowan grabbed and put back.

Delilah slowly backed out of the room. She felt nauseous. Not only did she have to end the life of someone she cared about the following night, but now her good friend was acting out of sorts. Her world began flipping upside down. A feeling of claustrophobia emerged, as if her life was in a tight box being given to a dementor to feed on. Any happiness she had left disappeared into the winter air.

_I don't know if I want to see anyone else tonight. I doubt I'll keep any food down either. Maybe I'll rest like Rowan... Plus, I'll keep an eye on her better that way._

With her strength waning, Delilah barely made it back to the dormitory. Rowan was already sleeping, or so it seemed.

_Yes, that's what I need to do... Sleep..._

Delilah threw herself onto the bed with one last bit of effort. She dozed off immediately.

* * *

"Delilah, get up. Delilah. Today's the big day. Get up," a voice pestered.

Light entered the crescents of Delilah's eyes. The blur became clearer with each blink. Rowan appeared, her mouth matching the spoken words. Delilah sat up. Rowan was sitting on the edge of her bed.

"The... big day?" Delilah asked as she stretched out.

"With Talbott," Rowan said bluntly.

Delilah flinched. "Rowan, what do you know?"

"That there's a meteor shower tonight. Talbott is waiting for you in the common room. He's worried as to where you were yesterday evening. I told him we both fell asleep but he wasn't buying it." Rowan didn't smile. Delilah had never seen her this serious.

"Oh, that makes sense... I guess I'm already dressed. Are you ready for breakfast too?" Delilah was relieved that her secret mission was still safe.

"Yes," Rowan stated.

The girls met up with Talbott in the common room.

"So, is it true? You just... fell asleep?" Talbott asked. The three walked downstairs into the echoing hallway.

"I had a headache and Rowan was tired from studying. Don't worry, I'm feeling much better now. I'm excited for our date with the stars tonight," Delilah blushed.

"I am too," he blushed back. "I'm glad you're feeling better. Um, Rowan? Are you okay?"

Rowan was walking like an empty vessel. She didn't speak, nor acknowledge that anyone else was speaking.

"Deli, is she... cursed?" he whispered into her exposed ear. Delilah got goosebumps from his sweet breath. She had to replay in her head what he actually said to register his words.

"Cursed? No, Ben hasn't been any trouble for awhile. She's just tired." _Is she? How did I not think to check this?_

"Well, alright. You know her better than me. I'm going to head off to the owlrey. I'll see you in class, and then again tonight." He winked at her and moved away.

Delilah took a closer look at Rowan. The only trouble was that she didn't know what she herself looked like under the Imperius curse, let alone anyone else. She waved a hand in front of Rowan's face.

"Merlin's beard, what are you doing Delilah?" she snapped.

"S-sorry. I was just making sure you're still awake. Let's sit down." The two sat down on the long bench. Immediately, breakfast foods of all kinds appeared out of thin air, filling the area with a delicious aroma. It was enough to allow Delilah to forget her stresses temporarily. Her hunger needed to be dealt with before thinking further. Rowan and her feasted in silence.

The rest of the day was just as quiet. It was as if bereavement was already among them, them being Delilah and Rowan. Other students didn't bother with them, for they had their own issues to deal with. Penny was too wrapped up in her relationship to realize her other friends lacked emotions. The professors didn't even call on Delilah to answer their questions like they normally did. The world seemed to be leaving Delilah. She occasionally looked around for Ben, whom she found looking just as sulky. Somehow they were all connected. She couldn't find the energy to care. She just had to get tonight over with.

Like a cat ready to pounce, the night was upon them. Rowan didn't stick around the common room. She left for the dormitory as Delilah patiently waited for Talbott to join her. She did dress nicer than usual, wearing a navy blue dress with glittering stars. This dress would help her blend into the night as she did the deed. Her shoes remained casual for a quicker escape. Delilah's hair was wrapped up in a messy bun to stay out of her eyes. She only had one shot. She had to make sure her aim wouldn't be hindered.

Talbott came down the stairs in a midnight blue dress shirt with a bronze colored tie. A smile stretched across his face.

Delilah didn't expect him to dress up at all. This truly felt like a date. Her mind began playing tug of war. S _hould I just have a wonderful date with him and deal with Father later? Or do I ruin everything as planned for my own safety?_

"Hey, Deli. You look... beautiful." He reached his arm behind his neck in shyness.

"You look absolutely stunning, " she blurted. Talbott chuckled at her. She forced a laugh herself, trying not to act depressed in front of him. The moment he suspected her attack, it would be all over. Her plan will fail.

"So, shall we?" Talbott extended an elbow. Delilah wrapped her hands around his arm as he escorted them down. "Remember to keep quiet," he whispered calmly. Delilah nodded.

Without detection, the couple made it out onto the grounds. The air was breezy, but warmer than previous nights. They scurried towards the area with the Whomping Willow, being cautious not to end up too close to its hammering branches.

"We did it," he let out a long breath.

"That we did," she sadly.

"Deli," he began. "Thank you for coming out here with me. I wouldn't want to experience this alone, despite my normal desire for isolation. Look up!" He extended a finger to the sky. Shooting stars reflected in his glittering eyes.

Delilah glimpsed at the magnificent sky. Wrapped in various blues, purples, and teals, groups of sparkling stars raced above the horizon. Nature itself was a magic beyond any wizard. She focused hard, hoping to never forget this memory.

Delilah felt Talbott's warm hand on hers. A rush of excitement surged through her momentarily. The longer she allowed this to happen, the harder it would be for her to end his life. Delilah had to let go.

As she let go of his hand, she turned in such a way to aim with her eyes. Talbott was perpendicular to the Whomping Willow tree. He frowned.

"I'm sorry," he interjected. "I thought you would have been okay with that, being this is sort of a date."

"Talbott, if anyone is sorry it's me."

"Why is that?" he asked softly.

Delilah drew her wand from her pocket as fast as she could, tears drenching her face.

" _Everte statum!_ " cried Delilah.

Talbott was painfully knocked backwards several feet. He lost his balance and fell to the cold ground. Above him, the Whomping Willow reared up one of its branches, ready to strike. Talbott just barely saw it and rolled out of the way. The heavy branched crushed the ground beneath it, leaving a bald spot of dirt. Another branch powered through the windy air to crush its opponent. Talbott once again rolled, not having time to get to his feet nor reach for his wand. Delilah watched the battle from afar, half hoping he would escape this scene.

The sound of the thudding branches made Delilah jump each time. Despite being further back, she could feel the ground vibrate beneath her. As Talbott finally got up, it was too late. One of the branches caught him from behind, hitting him hard enough to knock blood out of his mouth. His body shot forward and tumbled across the grass and snow.

He was hit again. Then again. Sometimes his body would fly forward quicker than a shooting star above. Delilah closed her eyes for a minute.

Sound seemed to disappear. Her world disappeared. She couldn't nor wanted to move. The nightmare was being tuned out.

_What have I done?_

She opened her eyes to a new fright. Rowan was running at her with her wand pointed outward. It clicked for Delilah right away. Rowan wasn't this aggressive. Rowan wouldn't ever miss class. This wasn't Rowan. Talbott was correct and she didn't listen. She was cursed.

Delilah heard Rowan yell the bewitched sleep charm among the loud thuds of the Whomping Willow branches. Her eyes grew heavy instantly. Her head spun. She felt her unstable body hit the hard ground. Everything went black.


	14. Love Song

**Chapter 14: Love Song**

_[Author's notes: Please ignore the timeline of when each song was released.]_

[Credit]  
P!nk- _Please Don't Leave Me  
_We The Kings- _Sad Song  
_Cascada- _Every Time We Touch  
_Hilary Duff- _Metamorphasis  
_Eminem/Rihanna- _Love the Way You Lie  
_Gnash- _I Hate U, I Love U  
_Linkin Park- _Leave Out All the Rest_

Delilah walked at a steady pace down a never ending hallway. It was desolate, barren, not even a single portrait decorated its white walls. Her petite footsteps caused exaggerated echoes on a white marble floor through a light fog. She had not a clue where she was going, but felt a pull to continue on. Delilah was being drawn to something. Or someone.

It felt as if she walked for hours. Finally, there was something different in view. A shape. Talbott stood in the middle of the hall with his back turned. He stood as still as a statue. Fog drifted around his feet and ankles, wrapping around them like serpents.

Delilah opened her mouth to speak.

_"Da da da da.  
Da da da da.  
Da da da da da."_

The steady rhythm formed against her will. Delilah cupped her mouth with her pale hand, unsure of what just happened. Her eyes held steady on Talbott, waiting for a reaction.

Talbott turned around. He wasn't injured at all. In fact, he almost glowed. I _s this some sort of heaven? Are we both dead?_ Delilah thought hard as she awaited his next move. He spoke.

 _"I don't know if I can yell any louder.  
How many times have I kicked you out of here?  
Or said something insulting?  
Da da da da da."  
_His voice rang in the hallway. Delilah never pictured Talbott as a decent singer. Somehow this environment cast away any impossibilities.

 _"I can be so mean when I wanna be.  
I am capable of really anything.  
I can cut you into pieces.  
When my heart is broken.  
__Da da da da da."  
_His stare was tense but kind. He was hurt, not on the outside, but emotionally. He patiently waited for her response.

Delilah paused. The words blurted themselves out.

 _"Please, don't leave me.  
Please, don't leave me."  
_She teared up. Delilah wasn't one to turn to music to get out what she was feeling. It was as if her inner self was providing a new coping mechanism to deal with the school year's events. Specifically, the events with Talbott.

Talbott walked forward, gesturing his hands. He returned the tune that was being created.

_"I always say how I don't need you.  
But it's always gonna come right back to this."_

_"Please, don't leave me,"_ Delilah replied. The words echoed and bounced off the walls, creating a backup singer effect. Many Delilahs sang from one pair of lips.

 _"How did I become so obnoxious?  
What is it with you that makes me act like this?"  
_Talbott held onto the sides of Delilah's arms, firm but without hurting her.

 _"I've never been this nasty,"_ Delilah cried.

He let go of her and briskly walked away.  
_"Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?  
The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest!"  
_He punched the air in frustration. A wisp of fog traveled upwards.

 _"But baby I don't mean it."  
_Delilah walked towards him.  
_"I mean it, I promise."  
_She turned him around til he faced her.  
_"Da da da da da."  
_Delilah gave an uneasy smile. Talbott turned around again to leave her.

 _"Please, don't leave me,"_ she sang to him.  
_"Oh, please, don't leave me."_

 _"I always say how I don't need you.  
__But it's always gonna come right back to this,"_ he sang as he halted.

 _"Please, don't leave me,"_ Delilah pleaded.

 _"I forgot to say out loud.  
How beautiful you really are to me," _he exclaimed. He rushed towards her.

Delilah continued the moment.  
_"I can't be without.  
You're my perfect little punching bag.  
And I need you.  
I'm sorry."_

He caressed her wet face. They sang together softly.

_"Da da da da.  
Da da da da.  
Da da da da da."_

Talbott embraced her. Their world got foggier. Delilah's head spun in quick circles. She lost her balance, and fell onto soft grass. Talbott did not fall with her. He was standing afar, facing the moonlit sky. She got up, and headed towards him. He didn't show any sign of awareness that their environment changed dramatically. This was naturally happening in his reality.

 _"You and I, we're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky. With you, I'm alive.  
Like all the missing pieces of my heart, they finally collide."  
_The lyrics left his mouth just as they had previously, this time with a slower tempo. Talbott turned to her calmly. Time stood still.

Delilah returned the soft lyrics.  
_"So stop time right here in the moonlight.  
'Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes."_

Talbott held her hands with his own.  
_"Without you, I feel broke.  
Like I'm half of a whole.  
Without you, I've got no hand to hold."_

 _"Without you, I feel torn.  
Like a sail in a storm.  
Without you, I'm just a sad song.  
I'm just a sad song," _Delilah sang truthfully.

 _"Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.  
Without you it's hard to survive," _Talbott replied. Again, he caressed her face, but this time while pulling her in to kiss her.

His kiss was much more gentle than when Ben kissed her. She felt loved. She felt important to him. Delilah's heart thudded in excitement. Her arms hugged around his neck, keeping him from letting her go. She felt his hands holding her waist in return.

Their lips parted, their arms and hands loosened. Delilah whispered, quickening the beat.

 _"'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side," _Delilah smiled. She sang increasingly louder.

_"'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static.  
And every time we kiss I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so. I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life."_

He kissed her again, this time swiftly and fiery. The quick rhythm took over their bodies. Talbott grabbed her hands firmly and began freestyle dancing hotfooted with her. Delilah joined in without a care in the world how this was possible. Their passion mixed between snogging wildly and busting moves Delilah couldn't perform in normal circumstances.

 _"'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
'Cause every time we touch, touch, touch, touch, touch, touch, touch, touch, touch..."  
_Delilah managed to keep up with Talbott's movement every second. Even when dancing like a party animal, her voice sounded flawless and with plenty of breath. She had never felt so much joy.  
_"Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry!" _she bellowed.

 _"The good and the bad times we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall!"  
_Talbott suddenly became silent. He let her go, causing Delilah to stumble. He turned away, facing the sky that was now painted a light blue with puffy clouds. The sunflower yellow sun shined high. The music that formed in her mind faded away. The air was calm again.

Delilah witnessed him morph into an eagle. He glanced at her, waiting for her to follow his lead.

Delilah caught on again after a brief confusion. She remembered that none of this was making a lick of sense. Why did he show her his animagus form? Did he already know that she knew what it was? This wasn't real...

A beat began in her head again. Her mind sang.

_Watching the butterfly go towards the sun.  
I wonder what I will become.  
Metamorphosis.  
Whatever this is.  
_ _Whatever I'm going through.  
Come on and give me a kiss.  
Come on, I insist.  
I'll be something new.  
A metamorphosis._

Delilah transformed into her usual barn owl animagus. Talbott took off. Delilah followed, taking off more stealthily. She had a gut feeling of where they were headed, and she was correct. However, what she imagined was quite different.

Below them was the owlery. Delilah was ready to fly in when heat rose into her feathers. She rose back up straight away, danger filling her senses. Flames engulfed the tower. She could see a second eagle, which was also Talbott, flying out one of its many open windows.

It was a memory. Delilah knew her body remained inside, paralyzed. The current Talbott circled around it. Delilah tailed him, knowing he was reminding her of their past history. He reminded her that them being together wouldn't and couldn't be simple. They were dangerous to each other.

Despite being in owl form, Delilah was nevertheless able to sing, and in her usual dream singing voice. She opened her beak and let slow words exit.

_"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn.  
Well that's alright, because I like the way it hurts.  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry.  
Well that's alright, because I love the way you lie.  
I love the way you lie."_

The air didn't muffle them. Talbott returned her words, also in his now normal singing voice. His words came out rapidly.  
_"I can't tell you what it really is.  
I can only tell you what it feels like.  
__And right now there's a steel knife, in my windpipe.  
I can't breathe, but I still fight, while I can fight.  
As long as the wrong feels right, it's like I'm in flight."_

The two birds sped off away from the scene. Talbott continued passionately.

_"High off of love drunk from my hate.  
It's like I'm huffing paint and I love her the more I suffer.  
I suffocate and right before I'm about to drown.  
She resuscitates me, she fucking hates me.  
And I love it, wait.  
Where you going? I'm leaving you.  
_ _No you ain't, come back.  
We're running right back, here we go again.  
It's so insane 'cause when it's going good, it's going great.  
I'm Superman, with the wind at his back, she's Lois Lane.  
But when it's bad, it's awful.  
I feel so ashamed, I snapped, who's that dude?  
Wait it's Ben, playing that game, I laid hands on her.  
I'll never stoop so low again, I guess I don't know my own strength."_

Talbott and Delilah landed somewhere in the courtyard. They returned to their human forms, and eyed each other fiercely. Delilah bellowed, much slower than Talbott.  
_"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn.  
__Well that's alright, because I like the way it hurts.  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry.  
Well that's alright, because I love the way you lie.  
I love the way you lie.  
I love the way you lie," _she sang as tears built up again.

Talbott charged at her, swinging at her and missing. He was unfocused from internal pain. He slowed down his song as his energy to fight on left him.  
_"And now all this time is passing by.  
__But I still can't seem to tell you why.  
It hurts me every time I see you.  
Realize how much I need you.  
I hate you, I love you.  
I hate that I love you.  
Don't want to but I can't put.  
Nobody else above you."_

Talbott cried in frustration. Delilah came around carefully, and laid a hand on his shoulder.  
_"I hate you, I love you.  
I hate that I want you.  
__You want her, you need her.  
And I'll never be her."_

Delilah remembered Talbott telling her that she reminded him of his own mother during Christmastime. This could be the reason why he is so attached to her. She keeps her memory alive. Delilah was sure the aggressive side of her wasn't a part of it, however Delilah isn't naturally this aggressive either. Her father forces her to throw these deadly blows. Talbott could somehow see the real her. He could see who Delilah truly wanted to be.

Delilah whispered to Talbott gently in a smooth tempo.  
_"I dreamed I was missing.  
You were so scared.  
But no one would listen.  
'Cause no one else cared."_

He turned to her and hugged her tight. Delilah continued through the embrace.

_"After my dreaming.  
I woke with this fear.  
What am I leaving?  
When I'm done here?  
So, if you're asking me, I want you to know..."_

She loosened her grip and wiped away his tears with her finger, placing a final kiss on his cheek. He closed his eyes as he took in the warmth of her lips. He embraced the heat of her body one more time. It was so comforting, so kind, so gentle. Delilah moved her face away from his cheek and sang into his ear.

_"When my time comes.  
Forget the wrong that I've done.  
Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed.  
And don't resent me.  
And when you're feeling empty.  
_ _Keep me in your memory.  
Leave out all the rest.  
Leave out all the rest."_

Delilah wanted to cry, but she had to remain strong. She let go of Talbott completely.

As Delilah let go, the fog thickened. The surface beneath her feet felt neither soft nor firm. Delilah didn't exist in any particular environment anymore. She was now singing to herself, but more robust. This somehow felt like her moment, even without an audience.

" _Forgetting.  
All the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well.  
Pretending.  
Someone else can come and save me from myself."_

The white fog consumed her.

_"I can't be who you are!  
I can't be who you are..."_

_Father, this ends now._

Delilah awoke.


	15. Heartbeat

Delilah's vision began as horizontal crescent moons before her eyes opened fully. She thought the fog followed her from her dream before realizing her eyes were still adjusting to the dark blue night. The glittering sky above captured her weak attention, stars zipping across every minute or so. A muffled voice said her name. It got louder. And louder still, until it was finally clear. Delilah turned her head, her body was still too worn out from the bewitched sleep spell. Her back was glued to the cold, snowy grass.

"Delilah, I'm so, so sorry! It wasn't me."

Rowan grabbed Delilah's arms and pulled her upright. The stars shined over her face, sullied with sorrow and guilt. She was kneeling, knowing her friend wouldn't be strong enough to stand.

"I know," Delilah replied weakly in barely a whisper.

"Delilah, it was Ben. He used the _imperius_ curse on me!"

"I know, Rowan," she said a little louder. "I know and I believe you. However, what's important right now is his plan. What is it? Where is he? I need to protect Talbott."

Delilah could somehow sense a faint, rapid heartbeat other than her own. However this feeling wasn't in her chest, but in her mind. It was a connection she could not piece together. She knew it belonged to Talbott, but not a clue how.

"Ben used me to make a polyjuice potion, however he isn't good at potions so it'll be a sloppy one. I wasn't in my mind one hundred percent, so a lot of it was his doing. It won't last long."

"Who has he turned into?" Delilah snapped. She immediately regretted snapping at Rowan, but she seemed to understand she was simply in a hurry and not upset with her.

"Delilah, he is disguised as _you_. He kept some of your hair when you were dating. He is impersonating _you_ right now. I think he is going to hurt Talbott. He made me tell him about your date tonight. " Rowan began to cry.

Delilah's own heart quickened its pace. The situation was awful, more so than she planned.

"Rowan, I have to go," she choked.

"Delilah, I think-"

"They're in the courtyard," Delilah cut her off. "Don't ask me how I know because I don't. I just do."

Rowan's face was wet. She took off her glasses in attempt to dry it on her sleeve. It half worked.

"I'm so sorry, Delilah. For everything. I wasn't strong enough to face Ben."

"Rowan," Delilah began. "You have been my truest friend. Always remember that. I love you. I have to go..." Delilah embraced her before Rowan said another word. She couldn't keep this conversation in motion. Talbott was in danger.

Delilah transformed into a barn owl as she let Rowan go. Loose feathers fell onto her like a light snowfall. Rowan remained knelt on the ground as Delilah departed for the courtyard. The minutes alone in the air felt like hours. Delilah's head was busy with thoughts. _How long did Talbott have left?_

Delilah's head continued to spin as she reached the outer rim of her destination. The corner of her eye seemed to spot a small but harsh green light. That green light grew until it was all she could see. "No!" Delilah squawked. She flapped her wings harder. The area was engulfed, causing a blind, sloppy landing. Delilah hit her wing on the concrete.

Delilah's arm ached. She was human. She pushed herself up as the emerald luminosity faded away. Delilah staggered as she whirled around looking for a body, praying it wouldn't be Talbott's. Her heart hammered, making her chest sore. Somebody was dead.

She walked on, dizzy from adrenaline, finally tripping on a leg, falling back to the ground. Another Delilah lay on the cold surface in front of her. Her eyes remained wide open, her skin paper white, lips dry.

The real Delilah choked up. _I'm dead... This is what I look like dead..._

Delilah sobbed. She reached for the still hand of her double when the body began bubbling. Delilah quickly retracted her hand in surprise. The body almost seemed to melt. Her face was deformed. The eye sockets adjusted, lips shrunk, ears grew. Sprawled out dirty blonde hair changed to strawberry blond, getting sucked back into the scalp in the process. Only a small amount of hair remained. Finally, the green eyes turned black.

It wasn't long before dead Delilah became dead Ben. The legitimate Delilah felt disgusted, yet saddened.

_Ben... You weren't supposed to die. We could have worked it out.. Protected your parents...Fought the Death Eaters together..._

Delilah's brain didn't register that someone had to have killed him. She didn't realize a shaky wand was pointing at her face.

Talbott was trembling, standing tall over her. He was ready to kill twice tonight to save himself for the final time.

" _Avada-_ "

"Talbott, wait! Let me explain!" Delilah bounced up and knocked Talbott over before he could finish. His reflexes allowed him to catch himself from falling, keeping a firm grip on his wand. He pointed at Delilah again.

She didn't want to fight him. She couldn't. It would only antagonize him. Delilah reached into her pocket and snapped her current wand on her leg before the words of another spell was uttered by his trembling lips. The crack echoed in the winter air, like a twig in the forest. Delilah felt a rush of relief that this wand was done for. She never connected to it anyway like she did her previous one still in possession of her father.

"Talbott, I will not hurt you anymore, " she said quickly. "Let me explain the entire truth. Everything. I mean it." Her hands were in the air as if she was his prisoner.

Talbott continued to point, keeping his guard up. "Go on," he stated bitterly.

"First, let me explain Ben." The chilled air dried her cheeks the moment tears ran down. She genuinely felt sorry for Ben. "He was Muggle-born. Death Eaters threatened to kill his Muggle parents if he didn't kill you. He wanted to protect them."

Talbott's face twisted in confusion at first. Then anger set in. "So you were helping him murder me?"

Delilah sighed. "No, Talbott. My father- my father..." Delilah broke down. She couldn't stop herself. "M-m-My father works for the International Regulations of Unregistered Animagi. He has since my mother was murdered by an unregistered bobcat. He is fueled by revenge and hatred. He uses me, Talbott. He was using me to kill you for being unregistered. He does this all the time. This is the first time he used me to kill anyone though...Usually it is just to harm and capture." Delilah cried. "Ben and I had separate missions that both involved you. They both used and abused me. They both hurt me emotionally and physically. That's why I HATED it when you called me Deli! My father calls me that!" Delilah screamed. The built up rage and secrets were being released. She fell to her knees, sobbing harder than ever. Finally being able to cry so hard felt good to her.

Talbott stood silently still, taking in the information. Taking in her emotions. He had never seen her this hysterical before. He had never seen anyone cry this way before. Talbott didn't know how to react. He let her cry out.

"Talbott, " she began loudly. "I NEVER wanted this. EVER. I wanted to be your friend. I wanted to be by your side, not my father's. I HATE my father! I HATE him!"

The high of being able to say that out loud made Delilah smile. She knew she looked crazy, but she didn't care. She felt the end coming.

Talbott was unnerved. He didn't know how to handle the situation. It made him uncomfortable. He didn't want her to cry, but didn't want to stop her either. He just had to let her continue.

"Ben knew I was after you, he just didn't know why. Your parents were a threat to Death Eaters. He needed to end the family line for them to be comfortable. My father just hates unregisters. We had the same goal, different reasons." Delilah took a breath, gasping still from the crying. "My f-father is going to put me in Azkaban. He promised he would if I didn't kill you." Delilah got to her feet. "Don't be mad at Ben and I, Talbott. Please. Be mad at those who force us to do this. I'm so sorry. I never, ever wanted to hurt you. I-I think I lo-"

"There!" Professor Snape, along with many other professors, came flocked into the scene.

Professor McGonagall picked up Ben's limp body and began tearing up. Professor Dumbledore barely looked at Ben, being more focused on Delilah and Talbott, as were Professor Snape and Professor Flitwick.

"Who did it!?" Professor Snape yelled.

Talbott shook. He would surely be imprisoned, even if it was to defend himself.

"I-I did, Professor! I killed Ben. Not Talbott. He tried to protect Ben. This was all my fault." Delilah acted proudly, still with wet eyes. She kicked away her broken wand before anyone noticed.

Talbott tried to speak up to deny Delilah, but Professor Snape cut him off.

"I knew Miss Tytonidae was no good for this school," he stated angrily. "There is no need for a trial when she admitted to killing him." Professor Snape pointed his wand to the sky, red light shot out of the tip. "Dementors will be here soon to arrest you."

"No!" exclaimed Talbott. Professor Flitwick cast a spell on Talbott that silenced him. Talbott flailed to signal it was his fault, pointing vigorously to himself and shaking his head no at Delilah. Dumbledore grabbed his arm and held him firmly, pulling him away from the courtyard and toward the castle. Large shadows made their way down, abducting Delilah with long, skeletal fingers and taking her away into the ghostly sky. An intense chill in the air remained until the monsters were gone with her.

The Dementors were formless nightmares that only appeared partially solid when your eyes caught a wisp of cloak or mouth or boney claws. Their presence caused any shred of hope or happiness to evaporate. Delilah couldn't count how many of their hands gripped her. The once starry sky was a blur of dark mist. The icy agony caused her to pass out in their grasp.

* * *

Delilah's vision went in and out, and she was unable to wake fully. She was in some sort of building, cold, wet, and cemented. Shrieks and cries filled her eardrums. The Dementors carried her down a plain, dark, hallway. Pairs of sturdy large doors were present on either side of the hall. The only door Delilah was able to read was labeled "Snyde" in red letters. It was soon after she passed by this door she was thrown into her own cell. It was just as plain as the rest of the place. Cold, damp, with barred windows. This would be her home for the next three months.

* * *

Delilah was never able to see anyone but the cloaked figures that brought her to Azkaban. She heard distant voices outside her room from time to time, normally announcing that her plate of mostly inedible food had arrived through a small magical compartment in the door. There wasn't a back to the compartment, so there was no risk of prisoners escaping through it. Just about every night she heard the screaming from other prisoners.

She often wondered what her father was thinking. _How was he coping with the press about his daughter being a killer?_ Talbott was alive, she just somehow knew. Sometimes she heard a second heartbeat, but it was always in her mind.

Each day her head slipped a little further from reality. Exhaustion from doing nothing caused hallucinations. The voices came back, this time talking about some sort of kiss. Was she dreaming about a kiss?

Delilah felt a force on her arms pulling her up. Again, the Dementors hands gripped tightly. An echo of a voice in the hallway repeated, "Dementor's kiss".

Delilah was dragged into another room. This one was circular, also barren. The difference was this one had no windows and a missing roof. Thousands of Dementors flew above, making the sky black. She could just barely see that there was a full moon behind them all.

Their rusted and metal sounding breathing rattled in the darkness. The air iced over as the multitude of flickering ebony cloaks approached. The giant moon provided no comfort amongst the violent suction of depressing air through many shapeless mouths. Delilah calmly awaited her death.

Her once energized emerald eyes were now dull and gray with defeat. Dirty blonde hair wrapped around her like lifeless serpents. It was barely noticeable that the curled tips were still singed from the owlrey burning. The skin of her face and hands had lost its once opalescent shimmer, and was now a paler white than the paper upon which her sentence was scribed... All that remained of the image of her former self was the vague heart-shape of her face.

Every minute that passed was another shred of happiness gone. Every second, another pinch of hope that someone would put her out of her burning misery drifted away. Frost began to develop around her as she muttered to herself. Nobody else would ever hear her, except maybe the cloaked demons floating above her.

"I should have told him," she murmured. "I should have told him... I should have told him...I should have told..." Her eyes closed tightly as if trying to shut out a bright light. She didn't want to see what sucking out her soul looked like. The guilt of the situation was painful enough. _How did it come to this? I am so sorry..._

The environment began to fade as the dementors closed in. Darkness swallowed the area. Her eyes were still glued shut, doing her best to block out any potential danger despite her being completely vulnerable. _Fight it... Fight it..._ Darkness still, and then nothingness as her soul began to leave her behind.

Moments later, a lighter colored haze emerged. Colors darkened, and figures of people became clear. As the images became more crisp, she realized the images were not physically real, but a memory.

Memories flowed through her one by one. Her mother, Rowan, Talbott... The many happy memories kept her alive. Would her mother be proud that she didn't kill him? Delilah remembered the photograph of her mother smiling at the camera that hung in her bedroom. That silvery white blonde hair flipping in the wind. A moment when she was still living and breathing. A moment where Delilah's father loved them both and was not yet driven by anger. Their family was still as whole as the moon.

_How was this possible? Happy memories during a Dementor attack?_

Reality caused Delilah to jerk awake. The sky was completely clear, not a Dementor in sight. She couldn't yet sit up, for her body was too drained. She turned her head to scan the room. Before her was her father arguing with another man she didn't recognize.

Her father's booming voice echoed the chamber. "She is coming home with me and that's final! I already got the approval."

Delilah remained silent. At this point she preferred the Dementor's kiss, the ending of her soul through their mouths. She should have gave in. Going home with her father would be worse than losing herself forever.

It was only a matter of time before she was once again hoisted up and pulled through Azkaban. Her father never once looked at her. His eyes were fierce and determined, more focused on the exit than her well being.

The door behind them thudded hard. A light mist from the ocean surrounding the prison sprayed them. The wind howled, sounding like an angry haunting ghost. Delilah took one deep breath of it before her father disapparated them both.

* * *

The days, weeks, months following Delilah's arrest never got easier for Talbott. The questioning was endless. Professors didn't understand his lies that Delilah killed Ben for being an abusive boyfriend, and that Talbott just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. It just seemed too extreme.

He wanted to tell the truth, that Delilah was innocent. Out of respect he even started calling her "Delilah" and not "Deli" when he spoke and thought about her. His instincts told him to lie, that there was an alternative fate at work. He felt that she was alive. A faint heartbeat, like a ticking clock, thumped in the back of his mind. At first it drove him mad, thinking it was like a song stuck in his head. Talbott soon got used to the extra noise and accompanied him. He would have to stall the professors for now until it was time to leave Hogwarts for good. With the events that happened, there would be no way to continue his education without his own secret of being an unregistered animagus getting out.

Dumbledore seemed to understand the information more than he let on, but he remained silent about it if he did know something Talbott didn't reveal or revealed falsely. Professor Flitwick couldn't focus on lessons knowing one of his own murdered his most charmed student in his class. The students mostly worked on homework quietly during class. Professor Snape threatened to give Talbott veritaserum every single day, but Dumbledore refused to allow it.

Talbott's dreams weren't better than his reality. He dreamt of Delilah, stuck in a dark stone room. Sometimes she screamed through the entire dream. Sometimes she was silent and shivering.

One dream in particular sent him into action. A haunting echo of agony filled the empty halls. As dream Talbott walked through a hallway, he came across Delilah on her back on a living room floor of a house he didn't recognize. She was shrieking as if every bone in her body was being crushed to a fine dust. She was so loud he almost missed the faint "C _rucio_ " being yelled in the background by a deep male voice.

Talbott jolted awake. Cold sweat coated his body, and his breathing labored. The dream felt too real. It was a vision.

He didn't have time to pack. The only objects he saved were his mother's white notebook and his wand which he pocketed. Immediately he escaped into the night as an eagle before his roommates awoke. He didn't know where he was going exactly, but he did have a faint heartbeat to use as a guide like a compass. Already it seemed to sound louder the further Hogwarts was in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming Soon: War on Animagi- Birds of a Feather
> 
> Unregistered animagus Talbott Winger journeys to rescue Delilah Tytonidae, a once enemy he now feels a literal connection to. Together they will have to face her father, the head of the International Regulations of Unregistered Animagi, who is fueled by rage and revenge over the murder of his wife by an unregistered bobcat.  
> Along the way, the two animagi meet two unregisters, Rita Skeeter and Peter Pettigrew, who claim to be trustworthy. The sky gets cloudier as their world becomes more uncertain in the fight against Delilah's father.


End file.
